Oscuro secreto
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Estará el amor en medio de las tinieblas?... Un par de brillantes ojos amarillos son su eterno tormento y una brillante cabellera naranja su salvación ¿o no?...
1. Noche fria

HOLA

Antes de distraerme con estupideces quiero decir un par de cosas importantes:

Hace algún tiempo publiqué un fic llamado "_Doce rosas" _y por motivos internos no lo pude continuar, verán tenía unos cuantos capitulos escritos y debido a complicaciones del computador tuve que formatear el equipo, no pude salvar los archivos y eso me desanimó mucho, la inspiración sencillamente se desvaneció y me dejó con un fic tan cruelmente inconcluzo que siento pena de mi misma, me escuso si alguna persona gustaba de ese fic pero no se procupen, tarde o temprano lo continuaré, eso es seguro pero será cuando los animos me vuelvan a dar como para escribir el humor...

Hace tiempo que no escribía, tengo un par de proyectos por hay cocinandose peor van a fuego muy lento, solo lo aviso para que cuenten con que estaré participando activamente en fanfiction como escritora tanto como lectora, en especial la parte de lectura pero si hay algún alma por allí que me recuerda también escribiré para ustedes aunque no se me pueda llamar escritora, solo lo hago para que conozcan un poco de ese mundo retorcido y torturado que se dibuja en mi cerebro...

Bien, no siendo más les diré, este es un fic completamente AU, puede llegar a contener OOC y es un tanto oscuro, la trama se dibuja en escenarios sacados de mi torturada mente y algunos de la imaginación de Tite Kubo, usé sus personajes sin permiso esperando que ustedes disfruten tanto como yo, bleach es de su total pertenencia y yo no le pido sino que me presté a Byakuya, Urahara e Ichigo por un par de noches, no lo hará pero igualmente me los robaré...

_**OSCURO SECRETO**_

_Todo estaba negro como el carbón, nunca, ni siquiera cuando era niña, la había asustado la oscuridad, jamás se había detenido a pensar en los monstruos de su armario ni había tenido pesadillas con bestias de película, sencillamente todo en su vida era luz, amor, no había por qué temer pero ahora, precisamente esa fría noche de sábado había una carga eléctrica en el aire, el ambiente se tornaba pesado y su mente no paraba de dibujar sombras terroríficas en las paredes de la gigantesca habitación, afuera, el cerezo sin pálidos pétalos se movía violentamente contra el marco de su ventana provocando sonidos espantozos, la chica de escazos quince años se aferraba febrilmente a las sábanas blancas apretando sus ojos violáceos como si de esa forma el miedo fuera a desaparecer, lentamente cayó dormida presa del cansancio._

_Un par de horas más tarde la preciosa muchacha despertó agitada, un sonido muy sútil embargaba el pasillo, el rumor de pasos acercándose a su habitación, la chica se entregó de nuevo a los oscuros tentáculos de la oscuridad presa del terror, cerró fuertemente los párpados y apretó el cobertor por ensima de su cabeza, luego de un par de minutos sintió girar la perilla, los pasos se acercaban a su cama, lentos, torutosos, con gran delicadesa retiraron la blanca tela que la cubría._

_Unos brillantes ojos amarillos, fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de sentir el frío metal atravezar su estómago, no sintió dolor alguno, solamente la oscuridad llevársela de nuevo._

HOLA...

El por qué el texto está en cursiva no es porque así sea todo el tiempo, solo es como un "recuerdo" o más bien un "recuento" de la noche anterior, el resto del fic se desarrollará en un tiempo presente.

¿Qué tal?... a mi me gustó, muy corto, de hecho lo más corto que he puesto en un primer capitulo pero la intención es atrapar al lector, el siguiente capitulo está más que listo, solo espera que el primero sea evaluado para ver si sale a la luz, con un sólo review bastará para que tome la decisión así que ayúdemolo para que venga...

Bien, les agradecería de todo corazón su apoyo, no demoraré mucho en publicar el siguiente capitulo y de una vez diré que ninguno será muy largo, así tal vez no los aburra, espero que me dejen un humilde review que nada cuesta, gracias y cuidense mucho...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	2. Terrible sorpresa

HOLA

¿Qué tal, cómo les fue en estos días?... Bien se que no tardé mucho, raro en mi pero bueno, estando listo el capitulo quién no... ok, antes que nada especial agradecimiento a:

**Elenita-Chan: **Hola, de verdad me apena lo de doce rosas, pero creeme cuendo la inspiración y el trabajo se van no hay quien los regrese... igualmente luego lo continuaré... Gracias por darme tu apoyo y tu amor al fic de esta forma tan linda, ojala te guste este capitulo, ¡Disfrútalo!

**Darisu-chan: **Que bueno que haya logrado atraparte, la intriga es parte importante de este fic, ojala disfrutes este capitulo y te guste tanto o más que el anterior...

**Klan-destino: **… Un público difícil, eso me gusta... de verdad gracias por darme esta oportunidad, trataré de no decepcionarte, aunque una pequeña advertencia que de nada sobra, los próximos capitulos tienen la parte oscura pero de forma oculta, espero no aburrirte y que quieras llegar conmigo hasta el final, a propósito, sé que es malo hacer propaganda por aquí y espero, querido amigo, que me perdones, pero te invito a pasarte por mi fic "_Demonios de la noche"_ para que te des una vaga idea de mi forma de escritura "Oscura"... Gracias por tu apoyo y espero disfrutes del capitulo.

También gracias a quien lee en silencio, su apoyo también es importante.

Antes que nada, algo que todos sabemos pero igualmente lo diré, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, en especial sus personajes, él se los inventó, no yo, por eso lo admiro y abusibamente uso su imaginación para recrear la mía espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo...

Ahora si, no interrumpo más y a leer se ha dicho...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – TERRIBLE SORPRESA**_

Los ténues rayos de sol que conseguían colarse por las persinas impactaron en su rostro, la chica de brillantes ojos violáceos despertó lentamente, un extraño material viscoso impedía que abriera con total libertad los párpados, trató de limpiarse con la mano derecha pero un punzante dolor en su estómago le impidió mover su brazo, acosada por el pánico trató de incorporarse pero se vio asaltada nuevamente por el dolor, al darse cuenta que no lograría pararse de esa forma, pacientemente se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama y se paró lentamente, se incorporó de forma inestable y devolvió la mirada a las sábanas blancas, una mancha rojiza oscura llamó rápidamente su atención, su tendido estaba cubierto de sangre.

La muchacha tardó un poco en unir los cables, tocó su vientre con la mano izquierda y al sentir de nuevo el fuerte ardor cayó de bruces en la cama, con gran dificultad se sentó en la orilla del colchón, bajó la mirada apreciando la misma mancha oscura en su esqueleto, lo levantó suavemente sintiendo el tirante dolor de la sangre seca retirándose de su piel, retuvo un gemido de dolor y lentamente, con las yemas de los dedos acarició la herida alargada, aún en carne viva pero sellada por la sangre coagulada, retiró rápidamente la mano y volvió a cubrirse el abdómen.

Con un poco de difícultad se paró de la cama, avanzó lentamente hacía la puerta de su habitación, cada paso agitaba su acelerado corazón, algo le decía que lo que pudiera encontrar afuera no sería agradable, sin embargo continuó con su camnio aferrandose el estómago con la mano izquierda, giró el picaporte y salió lentamente de su cuarto, por la claridad del día no serían más de las nueve, usualmente su madre empezaba el día un par de horas antes, siendo domingo no le parecería extraño que sus padres siguieran en la cama pero la casa estaba sumida en un mutismo insoportable, el aire se tornaba denso y ella no podía pensar que eso fuera bueno.

La habitación de sus progenitores se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, avanzó lentamente sin saber qué esperar, se detuvó frente a la gigantesca puerta blanca y tomó la perilla sin saber si girarla, luego de unos cuantos segundos de duda decidió que debía hacerlo, lo que encontró al abrir la puerta la dejó helada.

En medio del enorme lecho dorado yacían dos cuerpos, no cabía duda para ella quienes eran, la sorpresa fue tan espantosa que inmediatamente su mente entró en shock, se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo, se puso en posición fetal contra la pared y miró fijamente la cama de sus padres, las sabanas cubiertas de sangre y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mirando al infinito, sin mirar, cortes limpios en los cuellos de ambas vícitimas, hechos con el objetivo de desangrar rápidamente, sus padres estaban muertos, algo aún más importantes ellos estaban muertos y ella no... _¿Por qué?_

HOLA

Gracias por su apoyo, espero que les vaya gustando la historia, la trama es un poco extraña pero va desarrollandose bien, espero que me puedan dejar un review, que no cuesta nada y me hace feliz, para hacer un poquito de spoiler en el próximo capitulo aparecerá el pelinaranja favorito de todos, solo espero que sigan aquí para leerlo...

Recuerden cualquier duda será resuelta por medio de un review a menos que afecte el efecto sorpresa, por lo demás está bien así que no tengan miedo en decirme lo que piensan...

cuidense mucho y acuerdense de mi...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	3. Estas aquí

HOLA

Antes que nada, de verdad por su apoyo, me hace feliz que la historia guste, espero disfruten de este capitulo, claro también de los que vienen...

Bien, llegó la hora de agradecer de verdad a estas bellas personitas:

**Elenita-chan: **Gracias por seguir, espero que te guste y bueno, creeme Doce rosas sigue porque sigue pero no aún, gracias de verdad.

**Darisu-chan: **Que bueno que te atrapó la intriga, ese es el objetivo y bueno... enserio gracias por seguir, e Ichigo, aparecerá en este capitulo y su conexión con todo es más complicado de lo que crees. Pero bueno, espero que continues conmigo y te siga gustando... gracias por leer.

**Giby-chan: **Ok... tu review me mató, me dije ¡Guau que extremista! Pero bueno, no te preocupes, Rukia no será violada, es más complicado que eso, y bueno, de verdad gracias por comentar, y por seguir, espero te guste la aparición de Ichigo.

Darkovsky: Muchas gracias por seguir mi progreso, espero haber mejorado mucho, que te guste más lo que escribo es buena señal. (Hablando de eso, no se si ya lo leiste pero sería lindo que te pasaras por mi fic _Demonios de la noche_ y por favor me regalas tu más sincera opinión, a mi parecer tiene sus errores epro es lo que más me ha gustado de lo que he escrito. Espero puedas hacerlo, de verdad gracias...). Gracias por tu consejo, trataré de mejorar la puntuación y la ortografía lo que más pueda. Hablando de ortografía, no utilizo el word, utilizo un programa de ubuntu (linux), que no tiene activadas las faltas de ortografía (aún no descubro como hacerlo). Por eso errores minimos pasan desapercividos para mi, si pudieras decirme como activar el corrector, te lo agradecería un montón, gracias por tu apoyo y ojala sigas aquí para ayudarme.

Gracias por leer, igualmente si alguien lo hace en silencio, antes de empezar diré algo importante; Bleach, sus personajes y de por si la historia le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo me inventé una historia completamente diferente a la suya pero igualmente está aquí, con sus personajes porque sencillamente amo Bleach, así que gracias Tite por inventarte esta historia, me haces muy feliz, solo falta que le pongas Ichiruki...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – ESTAS AQUÍ**_

El muchacho de brillante cabello naranja despotricaba contra cualquier objeto o persona que se atravesara en su camino. Usualmente el sábado por la noche era el día perfecto para cualquier adolescente, allí estaba el problema; él no era cualquier adolescente, sencillamente salir de parranda con sus amigos no era lo suyo, aunque luego de que le insistieran desde el miércoles en la mañana hasta que la paciencia no le dio más no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Ahora esa desición le pesaba.

Si, le pesaba, porque la inocente palabrita denominada "resaca" dejaba de ser tan inocente a los ojos de quién la sufría. Y qué más terrible que tener "resaca" cuando tu loco padre no hacia sino gritar desde el amanecer hasta que se ocultaba el sol, luego de un par de horas de punzante dolor de cabeza decidió salir a caminar por allí. Tal vez visitar a una amiga.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Rukia la noche anterior, usualmente a ella tampoco le gustaba salir de fiesta pero no podía negarse cuando el iba. Tal vez tenía algo más importante que hacer, al fin y al cabo, era la hija del empresario más importante de todo Japón, debería de haber algo más urgente en su vida que sus amigos. El último pensamiento lo incomodó un poco pero eran solo suposiciones, mejor asegurarse.

Cinco, siete hasta doce veces marcó el número de su amiga pero nada. Intentó un par de llamadas a la mansión aún con el miedo de que Byakuya pudiera contestarle pero lo mismo, el irritante timbre repetitivo. Algo andaba mal, realmente mal. Rukia no habría salido de la ciudad sin avisarle. Presa del pánico salió corriendo rumbo a la vivienda de la morena.

No tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar, la gigantesca puerta entreabierta aceleró el ritmo de su corazón. Podría encontrar cualquier cosa allí adentro y lo más probable es que no fuera agradable. Sin embargo, tras vacilar unos minutos empujó suavemente la madera y se abrió paso piso arriba por las voluminosas escaleras, recorrió rápidamente el largo pasillo bastante familiar y abrió de un solo portazo la habitación de la muchacha, se precipitó hacia la cama pero no encontró nada, más sin embargo la oscura mancha de sangre llamó su atención. El pulso en su cuello se aceleró agitando su respiración.

Su determinación al entrar en la casa flaqueó rápidamente al encontrarse con la espantoza escena. Se tomó unos minutos para reflexcionar un poco y decidió continuar con su camino, se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo y dirigió la mirada a la brillante puerta al final. A paso muy lento avanzó hasta encontrarse con la madera entreabierta, lentamente terminó de abrir y se encontró con un escenario aterrador; el amigo de su padre, el empresario más importante de todo Japón yacía muerto junto a su hermosa esposa, desangradose sobre el dorado tendido. Habría vomitado allí mismo de no haberse fijado en el pequeño vulto temblando en el piso.

-¡Ru-Rukia!

Se agachó rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de la morena. La chica se aferraba a sus rodillas enterrándose las uñas fuertemenete, violentos espasmos atacaban su espalda mientras de la boca entreabierta surgía un leve murmullo. Ichigo sintió como su corazón se rompía al encontrar a su amiga en ese estado. Lentamente retiró las manos de la muchacha que rasguñaban febrilmente su propia piel y la estiró, al enderesarle la espalda Rukia soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor.

-Por Dios Rukia, ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico movió delicadamente el pequeño cuerpo , retiró suavemente la tela que cubría el estómago y se estremeció al encontrar el largo corte cubierto de sangre seca; unos diez centímetros de largo habría dicho él pero para nada profundo, como si hubiera sido hecho sin la intención de matar, completamente contrario al de los esposos Kuchiki.

-Ya, estas a salvo, puedes confiar en mi...

Ichigo alsó lentamente a la pequeña muchacha teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida, la sostuvo como a un bebé sorprendiéndose de lo liviana que era. Rukia apenas dio un respingo al sentir el ardor de su herida, aún así su mirada estaba ausente, el chico se apresuró fuera de la habitación procurando caminar lo más rápido posible sin hacerle daño a la morena. Tenía que alejarla de aquella escena.

Una vez fuera de la casa esperaba encontrar algún vecino, alguien que tal vez hubiera visto algo pero nada, el vecindario estaba vacío. Entonces, con dificultad, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de la policia, la patrulla tardó unos minutos en llegar y trajo con ella una ambulancia, Ichigo tuvo que soltar a la chica pero insisitió para que le dejaran subirse con ella al automóvil. Con la tensión de la escena y teniendo que alejar al público de la casa decidieron que sería lo mejor llevarse a Ichigo.

Una vez dentro del auto el kurosaki se aferró a la mano de su amiga esperando que ésta reaccionara. Sus signos vitales solo estaban un poco agitados por la fiebre pero a parte del corte no tenía nada más, sencillamente la chica estaba ausente. Gracias a Dios Ichigo pudo encontrarla.

Luego de gritar insistentemente y un par de golpes al camillero consiguió que la ambulancia los llevara a la clínica de su padre. De seguro un cuidado familiar le sentaría mucho mejor a la Kuchiki. Atravesaron rápidamente las puertas del hospital sorprendiendo al mayor de los Kurosaki en compañía de su amigo; Ishida Ryuken...

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... mucho más largo pero trataré de que no se extienda mucho, creo que eso es lo que más me aleja de escribir así que creanme, trataré de acortar un poco... bueno lo importante no es lo largo ¿les gustó?... espero que si y la mejor forma de decírmelo es con un humilde review, lo agradecería un montón y espero que se acuerden de mi, cualquier duda será respondida (si no afecta el fecto sorpresa) mediante ya saben... un review, así que cuidense mucho y dejenme un regalito de su parte ;)...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	4. Ausente

HOLA 

Muchas gracias por acompañarme, prometo tratar de no defraudar a nadie, ahora bueno, especial agradecimiento a esta bella personita:

**Darisu-chan: **Primero, debo confesar que me pone un poco triste haber ecibido un único review pero por otro lado ¡Te amo!... Bueno, tal vez eso es exagerar mucho pero te agradesco, grracias a ti esto continúa, estaré aquí mientras quede al menos una sola persona en pie, por eso eres como una heroina en mi retorcido mundo...

Dejando atrás las cursilerias y los agradecimientos, que nunca serán tantos. Te diré; Ichigo es su amigo, esto hará la historia un poco mas extaña pero no revelaré nada, gracias de verdad por comentar y te cuidas... (PD: Espero puedas descubrir algo de las palabras antes dichas...)

Muchas gracias por leer, también a quién lee en silencio, pues se toman algunos minutos de su vida para dedicármelos... ahora creo que Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, sus personajes y escenarios igualmente entonces esto no es más que un vil intento de escritora que no merece más que su verdaderamente valiosa opinión, ok, no molesto más y bueno, A leer se dijo...

_**OSCURO SECRETO - AUSENTE**_

Isshin recibió a su hijo con un fuerte puño en el estómago al ver que traía a la Kuchiki menor en ese estado tan lamentable. Le reprochó por haber tardado tanto e hizo que la pusiera en una habitación más cómoda para apresurarse a revizar su herida.

-Estúpido hijo, ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?

-Yo no dejé que pasara nada, esta mañana la fui a buscar y estaba así, no me culpes por esto viejo...

Por más que tratara de disfrazar sus palabras el leve temblor en su voz lo delataba. Se sentía culpable, sentía responsabilidad por no haber estado ahí para ella, por haberse ido de fiesta y olvidarse de su amiga, por no haber pensado siquiera en llamarla para preguntarle si estaba bien. Solamente se ponía la culpa de algo que no hubiera podido evitar _o tal vez si._

-Kurosaki, me largo, el ambiente no es el adecuado.

-Como quieras Ishida, luego hablaremos...

-Tch...

Ambos Kurosaki abandonaron la oficina del padre para ir a atender a Rukia, en ese momento el efecto del calmante debía haber pasado. Subieron las escaleras lentamente y entraron a la habitación de la chica de forma muy suave, casi queriendo que no se enterara de su llegada.

-Rukia-chan, lamento lo que mi torpe hijo tardó en encontrarte, no sabe como debe comportarse un hombre...

-Déjate de rodeos cabra loca y más bien reviza su herida

-No seas simple hijo, tenemos que hacerla sentir cómoda

Al ver que la chica estaba sumergida en un incomodo mutismo Isshin procedió a retirar la delgada manta que cubría a la morena, luego, con mucho cuidado retiró el pequeño esqueleto y rozó con sus dedos la alargada herida. Le pidió a Ichigo que limpiara el corte y lo desinfectara, el chico lo hizo con el mayor cuidado posible esperando que la chica se quejara en algún momento pero nada, de vez en cuando sus manos temblaban pero ni el más leve murmullo brotaba de la rosada boca.

-Ichigo, le pondré unos cuantos puntos y estará como nueva, la herida no es muy profunda...

-¿Tendrá una cicatriz?

-No creo, sería una pena siendo que Rukia-chan es tan bella pero con mis expertos cuidados estará incluso mejor...

-No hagas bromas estúpidas, no es el momento

-siempre será el momento, aunque alguien esté muriendo una sonrisa no le cae mal a ninguno...

-Sólo callate y déjame con ella

-Como quieras pero no vayas a aprovecharte de Rukia-chan

-¡Retirate!- entonces el chico de cabello naranja pateó a su padre saćandolo de la habitación...

Luego de haber pasado el alboroto, Ichigo se acercó lentamente a la cama en la que reposaba Rukia. Ahora podía notar que la chica había recuperado el color en las mejillas y tenía una chispa de vida más brillante que cuando la había recogido de la mansión. No lo admitiría pero su padre practicamente obraba milagros.

-Rukia- Su voz sonó más dulce de lo que lo había hecho jamás

-Sé que es difícil, pero por favor respóndeme...

La chica tenía áun la mirada ausente, sus ojos habían pérdido ese brillo clásico de su peculiar tono azul violáceo y sencillamente parecía que el mundo exterior no podía penetrar en la determinación de ese cuerpo tan frágil, paradójico.

-Rukia, yo... de verdad lo siento...

Sin miramientos Ichigo tomó la mano de la morena entre la suya sintiendo un tacto inusualmente frío, acarició los pequeños dedos suavemente y giró la extremidad apreciando cada pequeña línea que se dibujaba al cerrarla. Por un momento creyó sentir que la chica le devolvía el apretón, tal vez solamente era su imaginación.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, si me esperas arrastraré un catre para acompañarte, si te sientes incómoda solo dilo...

De nuevo el prolongado mutismo. Decepcionado el chico se retiró de la habitación y volvió tras diez minutos luego de avisar a su padre que se quedaría con Rukia. Llevó una cama auxiliar y se instaló junto a la morena. Tomó la mano de la chica hasta que ésta se quedó dormida de puro físico cansancio, luego de apreciarla bajo la plateada luz de la luna él también cayó dormido, aún tomando la mano de la chica...

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... Un poco extraño, aunque creo que era lo que quería, espero que el desarrollo de la historia no sea tan confuso y les esté gustando, que claro, es lo más importante, por favor déjenme su opinión en un review, por corto que sea me hará muy feliz, gracias por dedicarme su tiempo y bueno, cuidense mucho...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	5. Funeral

HOLA

¿Cómo les va ultimamente?... espero que bien, gracias por acompañarme en esta loca historia y regalarme todo su apoyo, gracias a ustedes soy muy feliz... entonces gracias especiales a estas bellas personitas:

**Darisu-chan: **gracias, de verdad gracias por acompañarme, tu apoyo de verdad que es importante y creeme, no podría escribir cien veces gracias y agradecerte, de verdad que fuiste mi motivación para publicar el capitulo, así que no me pidas no agradecerte porque de verdad, me siento agradecida... Este capitulo no dará muchas pistas del objetivo principal pero igualmente espero que lo disfrutes...

**Metsfan101: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz que te haya gustado la historia...

**BeTty saku-ruki chan: **Que bueno que el argumento haya logrado atraparte, gracias por tu review y bueno, sabes, esto si que va para largo, enserio, entre mis planes está un fic muy largo, un aproximado de más de treinta capitulos, no te alarmes, espero que los argumentos enserio largos te gusten y bueno... gracias por tu apoyo...

**LaBev713: **Ya verás como los capitulos te van regalando múltiples pistas de lo que pudo o no haber hecho Ichigo, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, ¿Quién sabe?... solo espero que disfrutes descubriendolo porque creeme, esto va para largo y mi objetivo principal es mantener la intriga dando también muchas pistas para no aburrir, gracias por comentar y espero te guste.

**Albii001: **Gracias por tu review, en serio me facina que te haya parecido impactante, espero que todo lo que venga también y la intriga y la sorpresa te agraden,a demás al ir avanzando los capitulos ojala puedas decifrar muchas cosas, disfrutalo y gracias por comentar

También especiales gracias a quienes leen en silencio, me hacen feliz... ok chicos y chicas antes que nada, algo que todos sabemos pero igual lo diré es que Bleach es de un tal Tite Kubo y él se lo inventó y a mi me gustó tanto que me inventé una loca historia con él, la historia aquí presente. Todos los derechos a Tite y bueno, no se diga más a leer...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – FUNERAL**_

Las personas revoloteaban de un lado para otro, la mansión Kuchiki parecía un panal de abejas, las empleadas corrían decorando cada rincón de luto, cintas negras, gigantescas y costosas coronas de flores atestaban la elegante habitación contrastando con los candelabros dorados, la esponjosa alfombra blanca y la brillante mesa de centro, todo estaba organizado para el próximo funeral.

En el piso superior la chica de brillantes ojos violáceos tenía la mirada perdida en su propio reflejo mientras una de las empleadas terminaba de arreglar la delicada cinta negra que adornaba su cabello, la muchacha seguía los rítmicos movimientos de las hábiles manos mientras deshacía nudo tras nudo, mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como el tic tac de un reloj arrítmico. La mujer terminó de arreglar a Rukia y pidió a Ichigo que pasara a la habitación de la morena.

Ataviado de un smokin negro el chico se miraba muy guapo, su desordenado cabello naranja contrarrestaba a la perfección el monocromático traje y sus facciones endurecidas lo hacían lucir enigmáticamente salvaje. Rukia no se le quedaba atrás, lucía un bonito vestido negro de falda rotonda, estilo strapless enmarcado con una cinta delgada color blanco, un saco estilo torero del mismo tono y unos zapados de charol sin punta. Sin embargo la expresión perdida de su rostro le daba un toque fantasmal.

-Tenemos que bajar Rukia, casi termina de llegar la gente

La morena se limitó a asentir, tomó la mano que Ichigo le ofrecía y bajó las escaleras ignorando cada persona que se acercaba a darle las condolencias, pasó de largo cualquier ofrecimiento de hipocrecía y mejor se sentó en la parte delantera de la sala predispuesta con medio centenar de sillas. Pacientemente esperó que se diera comienzo a la ceremonia mientras Ichigo escrutaba en su rostro buscando alguna expresión de algo, de nuevo nada.

-El día de hoy nos reunimos para llorar la muerte de unos padres, de unos hijos, de unos amigos, de unos esposos, nos duele la pérdida de su vida pero ¿Es realmente una pérdida?...

Rukia parecía no escuchar nada, al menos no querer hacerlo, ignoraba olímpicamente a cada persona que pasaba a decir algunas palabras para quedar bien y solamente miraba un punto fijo. Ichigo se interesó por ese cambio de expresión, antes solía mirar al infinito, ahora se concentraba en los dos ataúdes que reposaban juntos burlándose de ella. Sin previo aviso la chica se paró, tomó un pequeño paquete que tenía en las rodillas y se plantó junto a los cajones, miro el primero, el que contenía el cuerpo de su madre, sacó un pequeño estuche de la bolsa que llevaba y de él una delgadísima cadena de oro, se la puso al cuello de la bonita mujer y derramó una única lágrima sobre las manos de Hisana Kuchiki. Luego pasó junto al ataúd de su padre, sacó un pequeño ramo de flores de sákura disecadas amarradas con un anillo de plata que tenían el emblema de la familia kuchiki, separó un poco las manos del cuerpo de su padre y puso cuidadosamente el ramo entre estas, acarició su mejilla y se fue caminando débilmente rumbo al jardín.

-¡Rukia, espera!

-No hijo, déjala ir, tiene que estar un tiempo a solas

-Pero...

-Tu sabes lo que se siente, a veces solamente la soledad puede ser tu mejor compañía...

-Tch, de acuerdo...

El resto del día pasó rapidamente, los importantes empresarios que habían asistido al funeral se retiraron dejando sus respectivas coronas cada uno. Así quedaron al final únicamente la familia Kurosaki, Rukia, algunos parientes y unos cuantos empleados, quienes acompañaron los cuerpos hasta el cementerio y les dieron el último adios, olvidando que ese momento había pasado ya mucho antes.

-Rukia, nos iremos a casa, creo que deberías acompañarnos

-Si Rukia-chan, siempre eres bienvenida

Rukia solamente asintió, dejo que los Kurosaki la llevaran a su casa. Estuvo ausente durante la cena e Ichigo la instaló en su propia cama, le prometió que se quedaría con ella aún sabiendo que la chica no le respondería, puso una colchoneta junto a la cama y como la noche en el hospital se quedaron dormidos tomando la mano del otro...

HOLA

Debo admitir que fue un poco difícil escribir el funeral, los momentos como ese son algo incómodos y por eso no se si salió bien o lo podría mejorar, déjenme su más sincera opinión en un humilde review y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que la historia les guste y por favor cuídense mucho.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	6. Cambios

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... Saben, creo que esta es la historia a la que más dedicación le he puesto (sin contar _demonios de la noche_) y bueno, ya vamos por el sexto capitulo que realmente no es ni la mitad para lo que planeo, no se me asusten pero esta historia podría llegar a tener más de treinta capitulos, bueno, sería algo realmente largo, un proyecto grande y espero que me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora... Un agradecimiento especial para estas bellas personitas:

**LaBev713: **Gracias por tu apoyo, me hace feliz que pienses que quedó bien el capitulo, enserio fue difícil para mi pero llenó mis espectativas, algo nostálgico, un poquito triste pero sin duda un funeral noble. Además me gustó resaltar la parte de que todos hacían las cosas por desencia... Ok, gracias por comentar...

**Albii001: **también pienso que el capitulo estuvo triste, digo... enterrar a tus padres, yo no podría y bueno, de verdad gracias por seguir ayudandome, también por tus reviews en las demás historias, me hace realmente feliz que te guste lo que escribo... Disfruta el capitulo...

**Darisu-chan: **jujujuju, espero que descubras cosas pronto porque el misterio se irá revelando pero no como todos esperan, lamento no haberle puesto más emotividad al capitulo pero pienso que no hubiera podido hacerlo, es una experiencia demaciado dura para reflejarla en palabras, sin embargo, gracias por tu apoyo, disfruta este capitulo...

**BeTty saku-ruki chan: **Estoy de acuerdo, esa es una experienca muy traumática, por defecto es difícil de escribir pero hize lo mejor que pude, gracias por tu comentario y bueno, poco a poco sabrás quién mató a Byakuya-sama, el misterio se revelará más pronto de lo que crees, es más, creo que ya empezó...

También muchas gracias a quienes leen en silencio, gracias por leer... antes de empezar diré que todo lo que se llama Bleach el pertenece a Tite kubo, esta historia es de mi total autoría pero los personajes en ella usados y las parejas son propiedad de Tite, también muchos de los escenarios pero la trama es original Nany-producción, espero que disfruten y no les quito más tiempo, ahora si el capitulo...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – CAMBIOS**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el "incidente", desde entonces Rukia se había quedado en la casa de su tío Joushiro Ukitake en compañía de su primo, Joushiro Hitsugaya Toshiro. La estancia allí era placentera porque era un sitio muy tranquilo, el agua de los estanques producía un sonido muy relajante y los atardeceres a la luz del sol tenían un bonito color naranja, por el momento era lo que Rukia más necesitaba, paz y tranquilidad pero pronto tanto silencio solamente terminaría por hacer un hueco en su cabeza.

-Tenemos que decidir que hacer con Kuchiki-san, no puede quedarse aquí para toda la vida.

-Claro que puede, ni Toshiro ni yo nos sentimos incómodos con su presencia, además creo que la paz de este lugar le sienta muy bien...

-Puede que sea bueno para ella Ukitake-san pero Isshin y yo pensamos que no puede estar siempre haciendo nada...

-Bueno, cuando se sienta lista podrá ir a estudiar a donde le parezca, además ella le está haciendo mucho bien a Toshiro, tener a alguien en la casa más jóven que Unohana y yo lo hace feliz...

-Si, pero no es lo más apropiado para Kuchiki-san

-Lo se pero no existe otra solución...

-Si la existe, Isshin y yo pensamos que como estar con Ichigo le hace tanto bien, tal vez podría mudarse con ellos...

-Oh, no, imposible, no podría dejar que Rukia-chan se fuera además no podría incomodar de esa forma a los Kurosaki.

-En esa casa adoran a Rukia, se sentirían felices con su presencia además, con lo que dejaron los Kuchiki para su hija no sería ninguna molestía económica ni nada parecido...

-Lo se pero... Ella es mi sobrina, además está sufriendo tanto que no podría alejarla de mi sabiendo que tiene ese dolor...

-No la alejaremos de ti, seguirá estando en Karakura pero un ambiente más movido le caería mejor, la casa de Isshin es la elección apropiada...

-Está bien Kisuke, lo intentaremos, pero con una sola condición...

-Sólo dímela.

-Quiero que Rukia-chan siga viendo a Toshiro.

-Trato hecho.

Rukia se encontraba pensativa en uno de los múltiples jardines de su tío. Hace un par de horas que había llegado Urahara Kisuke a la casa y algo en su interior le decía que había venido para hablar sobre algo que la involucraba a ella, lo que no sabía era si ese algo era positivo o negativo, o solamente algo diferente, prefirió esperar, ultimamente ni siquiera la intriga despertaba en ella emociones muy fuertes.

-¡Kuchiki-san!

-Ho-hola...

-Oh, pero qué significa ese animo, ven quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres Urahara?

-Pero qué modales niña

-Lo siento, ¿Qué quiere Urahara_-san_?

-Solamente venía a contarte algo...

-Al grano

-Ya, ya pero que impaciente...

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Bien Rukia-chan, lo que vine a decir es que... bueno, te mudarás con los Kurosaki...

-Que bien...

-Pero que no te alegre tanto la noticia...

-Si, bueno, ¿Cuándo voy a pasarme?

-En un par de días

-Gracias Urahara...

Los dos día siguientes Toshiro estuvo especialmente pegado a Rukia; la acompañaba a caminar por los jardines, veían los atardeceres juntos y alimentaban a los peces de vez en cuando, al llegar el anochecer le ayudó a preparar sus maletas y durmieron juntos, desde pequeños habían tenido una relación estrecha pero lo ocurrido recientemente los había empujado a formar un lazo más grande.

Al llegar el tercer día Ukitake, Unohana y toshiro le ayudaron a Rukia a subir sus maletas, la acompañaron a la casa de los kurosaki y la dejaron en las mejores manos.

-!Rukia-chan¡ - Gritaron yuzu y su padre al ver llegar a la morena

-Bienvenida, Rukia-chan- Dijo Karin tratando de ocultar su emoción

-Rukia, espero que estés cómoda...

-Muchas gracias, espero no incomodarlos muchos porque de ser así, sólo díganlo yo...

-Oh, Rukia-chan, tu no podrías incomodarnos, incluso preparé una habitación solo para ti, el único problema es que está al frenete de la de mi estupido hijo pero no te preocupes, no podrá hacerte nada...

-Cállate estupido padre, mejor ayudemos a Rukia a subir sus maletas.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron organizando las cosas de la chica; pusieron toda la ropa en su armario de pared junto con los zapatos, organizaron una pequeña biblioteca con sus pocos libros, un escritorio dispuesto con su portátil y unas cuantas hojas y esféros, además de colores, le pusieron a la cama doble una bonita colcha color crema y adornaron el lecho con un gigantesco peluche de _chappy_, decoraron la habitación con unas cuantas pinturas delicadas y cortinas del mismo tono de la colcha, el contraste del color crema con las paredes azules brindaba una armonía tranquilizante en el cuarto. Rukia no había podido pedir algo mejor, la serenidad embargó su cuerpo, almenos hasta que los Kurosaki se retiraron a dormir.

-Ichigo, se que es un poco raro y no te lo pediría si no lo sintiera necesario pero...

-Ve al punto enana

-Qué poca consideración con tu huésped llamándome enana.

Algunas de las peleas con ichigo podían sacarle una débil pero sincera sonrisa, una que otra chispa de alegría embargaba su cuerpo.

-Mira _enana _no estoy para formalidades, mejor dime qué quieres.

-Está bien idiota pero no te rías de mi...

-Dilo o no podré hacer nada.

-Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma...

-Si es lo que quieres...

Rukia se metió debajo de las cobijas y esperó que el chico de cabello naranja se sentara a su lado, se acomodó en la almohada e inconsientemente tomó la mano del Kurosaki, al cabo de unos minutos cayó rendida. Ichigo admiró el precioso rostro que incluso dormido no parecía poder lucir la clásica paz que acompaña nuestros sueños, acarició levemene la mejilla y se acomodó contra el cabello de la chica, aspirando su aroma a vainilla, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, agarrando la mano de la muchacha...

HOLA

Primero una pequeña aclaración: Si pareció que lo de Rukia y Toshiro era romántico no, lo siento, lo que pasa es que son primos muy queridos, entonces por favor que no de lugar a mal entendidos, sobre esto, no se si ponerlo con Karin o con Hinamori, realmente creo que me inclino más hacia Karin pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones...

Salió más largo y tuvo mucho diálogo pero no podía expresarlo de otra forma, aunque si así les gustó es lo que importa, espero que me dejen su más sincera opinión y por favor acuerdense de mi, gracias por su apoyo y sin mucho más qué decir, cuídense mucho...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	7. Otro ambiente

HOLA

¿Cómo les va ultimamente?... Bien, sé que la parte oscura del fic cambió algo drásticamente y así será por unos cuantos capitulos pero creanme el argumento por más escondido que esté está presente todo el tiempo, espero no aburrir y bueno, siendo ese el objetivo no molestaré más...

Especiales gracias a estas bellas personitas:

**Metsfan101: **Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, espero que siga así por los próximos capitulos, disfruta de este.

**LaBev713: **Creo que quedó ganadora la relación de Toshiro con Karin, aunque no será muy notoria puesto que me centro mucho en Rukia pero igual va a estar... Lo de cosas pervertidas, yo también lo pensé pero decidí que no habrá lemmon, lo siento si te decepciono pero aún no tengo pensado hacerlo y no creo que lo haga... la verdad lo de cogidos de la mano es algo más simbólico, espero que disfrutes de lo que viene.

**Yoxxa: **También me gusta más la relación Toshiro – Karin y esa se queda, gracias por tu apoyo, trataré de mejorar en los tiempos de narración, disfruta el capitulo.

**Darisu-chan: **Gracias por tu gran gusto por el fic, de verdad me haces feliz y bueno, espero que las relaciones entre los personajes aunque OOC te sigan agradando, que bueno que entiendes bien los lazos que hay entre ellos y bueno, disfruta de este capitulo.

**Koral Kurosaki: **ya verás como avanzando la historia se empezará a decifrar el crimen, aunque de forma un poco lenta pero bueno, las pistas están por todas partes... creo que la victoria fue arrazadora entre Toshiro – Karin, así será. Disfruta del capitulo.

**Albii001: **creo que no habrá peleas, pero definitivamente Toshiro se quedará con Karin, aunque no en un plano muy principal porque el Ichiruki es la pareja centro... gracias de verdad por tu apoyo y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

Ok chicos y chicas, antes de empezar diré algo importante y que todos no lo sabemos de memoria; Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, sus personajes y escenarios, en especial sus personajes porque son los que estoy utilizando entonces todos los derechos a Tite, gracias por apoyarme y bueno, no se diga más a leer...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – OTRO AMBIENTE**_

Dos meces habían pasado. Ocho cortas semanas en las que Rukia se había adaptado de maravilla a la casa Kurosaki, fisicamente hablando; en los últimos sesenta días había empezado a hablar un poco más con las hermanas de Ichigo y de vez en cuando con Isshin pero no como hubieran esperado, con quien más lograba mantener una conversación era con el chico de cabello naranja, sin embargo a veces se sumía en un intenso mutismo y su mirada se perdía.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar...

-¿Qué quieres viejo?

-Creo que un cambio de ambiente le sentaría bien a Rukia-chan

-Explícate...

-Digo que quiero, más bien ordeno que Rukia-chan vaya a estudiar contigo al instituto, un poco de movimiento en su vida social y estudio para mantenerle la cabeza ocupada la distrerá un poco.

-Pero está acostumbrada a sus tutores privados y sus estudios costosísimos, no conseguirá nada de eso en el instituto...

Un toque de celos invadía la voz del muchacho.

-Bien, tal vez sea cierto pero creo que es mejor preguntarle a Rukia-chan qué es lo que quiere...

-Hazlo, probablemente ni te responda...

-No seas aguafiestas Ichigo

-Si, si, solo haz lo que se te de la gana

Isshin subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto más silencioso de la casa, tocó un par de veces la puerta de madera recibiendo la aprobación de su ocupante. Giró rápidamente la perilla y le regaló una gran sonrisa a la chica de ojos violeta.

-¡Rukia-chan!

-Si, Isshin-san...

-Quería preguntarte algo, más bien hacerte una propuesta...

Rukia se limitó a asentir.

-Bien querida, creo que ya es hora de que tengas un cierto _cambio de ambiente_... ya sabes, empezar a frecuentar unos cuantos lugares diferentes y bueno, como pensarás, en compañía de mi estúpido hijo...

-Si, Isshin-san...

-Bien niña, quiero que vayas a estudiar al instituto de mi estupido hijo...

-Oh, bueno... yo...

-No te preocupes no tienes por qué decírmelo ahora, me marcharé y dejaré que lo pienses ¿Está bien?

-Si, creo que si...

El mayor de los Kurosaki se retiró del cuarto dejando a Rukia pensativa. Cerró la puerta y la chica se tumbó en la cama mirando fijamente el techo. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso _¿Ir a estudiar?_, tal vez no sería una mala idea, como había dicho Isshin, tal vez un cambio de ambiente no le sentaría nada mal.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se quedó dormida abrazando su peluche de chappy.

-Rukia, Rukia...

La chica escuchó un susurro bastante familiar para ella. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada chocolate de su amigo.

-Rukia, es hora de cenar, no te hará bien no comer

-Enseguida bajo...

Ichigo se retiró de la habitación y la chica se paró estirándose enérgicamente, salió con dirección al comedor de los Kurosaki. Ya había tomado una decisión.

La cena estaba deliciosa, el ambiente fluyó de forma fácil mientras todos terminaban su alimento. Ichigo recogió los platos de todos y fue el momento justo para que Rukia les diera una sorpresa; por vez primera se dirigió a los presentes sin que la voz le temblara.

-Isshin-san, Yuzu, Karin, creo que ya tengo una respuesta a su propuesta...

-Dinos Rukia-chan...

-Asistiré al instituto con Ichigo...

A lo lejos se oyeron un par de platos romperse, en menos de lo que se demoraron en reaccionar apareció Ichigo agitado gritando;

-¡Irás conmigo al instituto!

-Acaso eres estúpido o te haces, eso acabo de decir.

-Te escuché pero no creía...

-Cállate estúpido hijo, te dije que Rukia-chan aceptaría.

-Bueno si, pero no creo que sea...

-No importa lo que pienses, creo que moverme un poco me ayudará...

-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres...

-Entonces no se diga más, mañana Yuzu y Karin acompañarán a Rukia-chan a comprar sus uniformes y todo lo que necesite, ahora el postre, para celebrar...

Toda la familia -incluyendo a Rukia- se unió en un fuerte abrazo, disfrutaron de la conversación más amena que nunca habían tenido con la muchacha. Cerca de la media noche se fueron a la cama y disfrutaron de una noche pacífica, por vez primera la chica había podido dormir sin Ichigo acompañándola.

-!A despertar hijo inepto, es hora de que lleves a las chicas de compras!

Ichigo apenas balbuceo bajo el pie de su padre aún aplastando su cara. Arrojó al hombre lejos de su cama y se levantó rápido con la intención de tomar un baño, se alistó a la velocidad de la luz y esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta a sus hermanas y a Rukia.

-Ichi-nii, irémos a comprar los uniformes de Rukia-chan y luego sus libros

-Como quieran

-Te has vuelto malo Ichi-nii

-Tch...

El día pasó rápidamente, varias risas acudieron a las bocas de las hermanas Kurosaki y una que otra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rukia. Ichigo disfrutaba viendo a la chica de orbes violeta cambiar de humor. En la noche fueron a comer pizza y llegaron a la casa exaustos, directo a la cama, el día siguiente sería un día pesado.

La mañana que venía Rukia empezaría en el instituto...

HOLA

Lo siento si el capitulo quedó un poco confuso, la verdad creo que hasta para mi se siente algo raro pero espero lo hayan podido entender, si no, por favor preguntenme lo que quieran (desde que no arruine el factor sorpresa) por medio de un Review, gracias por leer y cuidense mucho...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	8. Desadaptada

HOLA

No tengo mucho que decir así que como los dermatólogos, vamos al grano, especiales gracias a estas personitas:

**LaBev713: **¿No esperabas limme? Bueno, mejor porque no habrá pero como ya sabes, esto sigue teniendo su toque de intriga y etc... espero que te guste el capitulo y de verdad gracias por tu apoyo.

**YOXXA: **Si va un poco rápido pero la verdad quiero salir un poco más rápido del problema de sus papas y bueno, que empiece lo emocionante... Gracias por tu comentario, disfruta el capitulo.

**Darisu-chan: **Es genial que te guste el suspenso, la verdad creo que es un 20% de la historia, además es bueno dejar a la gente intrigada así verán con más emoción el capitulo que venga... de verdad gracias por tu comentario y bueno, espero que sigas gustando de la historia...

**Koral Kurosaki: **Ese es el objetivo, dejar un poco de lado la tristesa por sus padres y adentrarse más en el misterio del asesino, claro sin olvidar que el Ichiruki es parte principal de la historia... Gracias por apoyarme, espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

**Albii001: **Espero que te esté gustando el fic, claro de verdad gracias por todos tus comentarios, de verdad me haces muy feliz y bueno, espero sigas la historia y me sigas apoyando...

Bleach es de Tite Kubo y todo lo que ya nos sabemos, disfruten de la historia y no molesto más, a leer...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – DESADAPTADA**_

Diez, veinte, treinta minutos y nada que bajaba ¿A caso se había arrepentido de ir al instituto?, de ser así tal vez no le molestaría pero no sería apropiado alegrarse, no por ahora.

-Enana, apurate o me iré sin ti

-No me apures ichigo, ya estoy bajando

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a la chica en el uniforme gris: la falda corta acentuaba sus muy bellas piernas, la chaqueta pegada resaltaba sus definidas curvas, el moño rojo enmarcaba su rostro a la perfección y su cabello desordenado con el mechón por la cara le daba un aspecto relajado. Sencillamente preciosa, hasta con un uniforme.

-Te-tenemos que apurarnos

-Si, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día...

Salieron juntos de la casa, avanzaron a paso lento disfrutando del paisaje. A mitad de camino se encontraron con el callado amigo de Ichigo; Sado.

-Hola Chad ¿Cómo vas?

-Mh-

-Tan profundo como siempre...

-Ichigo...

-Oh, lo siento, Chad, ella es Rukia Kuchiki, una nueva estudiante

-Hola Kuchiki-san

-Hola Chad, un placer conocerte

-Mi nombre es Sado pero si gustas sigue llamándome Chad

-Claro, Sado...

-Bien, se nos hace tarde, vamos rápido o van a castigarme

El moreno y la chica asintieron siguiendo al Kurosaki, apresuraron su paso con dirección al intituto y llegaron en menos de diez minutos, las clases comenzaron tras haber pasado poco tiempo.

-Hola mugrosos, espero que no se hayan acostumbrado el fin de semana a no hacer nada porque no volverá a pasar...

Hubo un suspiro general por parte de la clase.

-Antes de que se me olvide, tengo alguien que presentarles. Pasa pequeña, no seas timida, no en mi clase.

Rukia se dirigió al frente vacilando y se paró como una estatua mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

-Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, les pido ser amables por motivos personales, hagan que la clase sea amena para la chica y por favor, Kurosaki ¿Podrías mostrarle las instalaciones?, si, eso pensé. Entonces sean buenos y muestrenle que no son las sabandijas que creo que son... no perdamos más tiempo, puedes sentarte...

La mañana fue un poco tensa, todo el tiempo los compañeros de clase de Rukia escrutaban en su rosro, buscando algo en especial, tratando de decifrar su pasado. De vez en cuando una chica en especial, una pelirroja de grandes atributos, la miraba con intriga, pero era una mirada mucho más dulce que la del resto de sus compañeros. La Kuchiki estaba incomoda y agradeció a la campana del almuerzo sonar.

-¿Ichigo, almorzarás con nosotros?

-Lo siento Mizuiro, por ahora acompañaré a Rukia.

-Oh claro, la chica nueva, ¿Por qué no le preguntas si viene también?

-Bueno, aunque no creo que...

Los chicos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito, muy conocido para ellos...

-¡Kuchiki-san!

-Etto, si...

-Soy Asano Keigo, encantado de conocerte.

-Si, bueno, lo mismo...

Sin previo aviso Keigo abrazó a la pelinegra restregandose contra sus pechos, casi de forma instantánea Ichigo lo pateó en el estómago alejandolo inmediatamente de la morena. Le pidió disculpas a Rukia y la invitó a almorzar con los chicos, un poco dudosa aceptó la petición.

El almuerzo pasó entre risas y juegos, un par de veces Rukia sonrió despertando un sentimiento de calor en Ichigo. Aunque fue tan fugaz que pasó desapercibido para los ojos de todos, de todos menos el más observador, Ishida Uryu, desde que había visto a Rukia había notado que algo la ponía mal y al ver en el rostor de Ichigo encontraba miradas especiales, miradas dirigidas a la morena.

-Creo que suena el timbre, es hora de ir a clases.

Todos acudieron obedientes, a mitad de camino Rukia se escusó teniendo que ir al baño, Ichigo insistió en acompañarla pero ella le aseguró que estaría bien y lo alcanzaría en el salón. De mala gana el Kurosaki la dejó ir.

Rukia no tardó mucho en encontrar los baños, era buena memorizando lugares. Entró ignorando las venenosas miradas que le dedicaban unas cuantas chicas junto al lavabo. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer pero al salir se encontró con la ausencia de sus compañeras y un peculiar mensaje escrito en el espejo con lápiz labial;

MALDITA PERRA

¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?, había llegado ese día y ya se ganaba el odio de las chicas. No podía creer su mala suerte pero guardó la compostura, enfrentaba problemas mucho mayores que unas cuantas adolecentes estúpidas. Se lavó las manos y caminó con la cabeza en alto dirigiéndose a su salón. Byakuya no lo hubiera querido de otra forma.

-Bien chicos, se pueden largar, no olviden la tarea o habrá conscuencias poco bonitas...

Rukia se dirigió junto a ichigo en dirección a la casa Kurosaki, la conversación fue nula durante el camino y al llegar se echaron en la habitación del muchacho. El día fue agitado así que descansar era la mejor elección, entonces la chica rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Ichigo, puedo preguntarte algo...

-Escupe

-Bueno, se que suena inmaduro y estúpido pero...

-Pero...

-Hoy al salir del baño, bueno, no importa mucho...

-Claro que importa, dime que te pasa o te lo sacaré a golpes

-No te pases Kurosaki

-Entonces no des más rodeos

-¿Cómo son las chicas del instituto contigo?

-¿Qué?

-Habló de ¿Cómo te ven?

-Bueno, las chicas de mi salón me tiene miedo, eso creo, a excepción de Tatsuki y bueno, no es por subirme el ego pero hay unas chicas de un grado menor que me persiguen como perras en celo...

-Ya...

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada, me iré a tomar una siesta...

-Como quieras...

Ichigo se quedó pensativo. La pregunta que le había hecho Rukia lo cogió fuera de base pero decidió ignorar ese detalle, estaba alegre, feliz porque la chica se había interesado por algo más, estaba actuando como una muchacha de instituto, dejaba de lado su tristeza para ser un poquito inmadura. Definitivamente la idea de su padre había sido buena, era bueno alejarla de vez en cuando de la casa, _más de lo que quería_.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? De cuando aquí se interesaba por mocosas con las hormonas alborotadas, ¿En qué momento le había empezado a importar lo que la gente dijera?. Ella era una Kuchiki, orgullosa por naturaleza, ahora venía algo más, siempre se había educado alejada de la sociedad, con tutores privados, solo conocía gente con modales extravagantes. La única excepción había sido Ichigo y ahora, sencillamente todo era diferente, ahora se sentía _desadaptada. _Todo era cuestión de adaptarse, terminaría por acostumbrarse, _demaciado_...

HOLA

Este capitulo no me agradó mucho, el argumento era lo que quería pero el desarrollo fue algo simple, diferente a lo que buscaba aunque si les gustó díganmelo, si no, también, dejenme su más sincera opinión y cualquier duda mediante un cómodo review, gracias por leer y cuidense mucho...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	9. Una amiga

HOLA

Antes que nada, espero no decepcionar con este capítulo, ojala les guste y bueno, gracias a estas bellas personitas:

**Koral Kurosaki: **Son malas con Rukia porque mueren de la envidia, que se muerdan porque cuando llega la Kuchiki pisa duro... espero que este capitulo te guste, gracias por tu comentario.

**Yoxxa: **No tenía planeado poner otra perspectiva pero como lo dice Ichigo es tal cual es, creeme no es por egocentrismo ellas son como perras en celo – al menos en mi historia – cuando Ichigo está presente. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Albii001: **Gracias por acompañarme hasta que esto termine, y como vez, de verdad va para largo. Espero que te guste este capitulo y bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

**LaBev713: **Creeme la interacción Ichiruki se acerca, está más cerca de lo que crees y bueno, las chicas no quieren a Rukia porque le tienen envidia pero pronto, verás como Rukia donde llega pisa fuerte... Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el capitulo.

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **Calma, no tardaste nada, te comprendo, leer por móvil es un fastidio, en lo personal no me gusta, no me separo de mi portatil para nada y bueno, más vale tarde que nunca... respecto a lo de perra, lo lamento si no fue original pero ya sabes, así es la mente de las "niñas" huecas, no saben con qué más insultar. Espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias por leer el fic.

**Darisu-chan: **Creeme, la verdadera trama, el climax, está más cerca de lo que piensas, nada más sigue con migo y verás. Gracias por tu apoyo y bueno, de verdad espero que te guste el capitulo.

Bien, como todos sabemos Bleach es de Tite Kubo, esta historia es completamente mía y la hice con el fin de disfrutar y entretener así que hagamos eso, a leer...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – UNA AMIGA**_

Tres días habían pasado desde que Rukia había empezado en el instituto. Acostumbrarse al sitio y las caminatas diarias era de lo más fácil pero sus compañeros no terminaban de asimilarla, no todos los día venía una "princesa traumada" a estudiar con ellos, si supieran la verdad -que por motivos de seguridad Rukia no quería revelar - la tratarían con más cuidado, sin embargo eso ya no le importaba a Rukia, tenía a Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad e Ishida. aunque tarde o temprano tendría que mezclarse más con la clase.

-Buenos días mocosos, dejen de _ingerir sustancias extrañas_ y ponganme atención, el día de hoy llevaremos a cabo un proyecto por pareja, no se emocionen, ya escogí las parejas...

De nuevo hubo un suspiro general por parte de la clase.

-Lo diré rápidamente y no voy a repetir así que ponganme atención... Kuneida con Ishida, Mizuiro con Michiru, Chizuru con Asano, Kurosaki con Yasutora, Tatsuki con Sasakibe, Kuchiki con Inoue...

Así continuó la mujer hasta terminar con todo el salón, al escuchar la campana los adolescentes se dirigieron a almorzar, volvieron tras media hora de descanso y continuaron con el proyecto que les había propuesto la profesora.

-Etto, hola Kuchiki-san, me llamo Inoue Orihime

-Orihime... Princesa tejedora...

-Si, bueno, es un nombre común pero...

-Es bonito

-Gra-gracias, el tuyo también lo es... etto ¡Rukia!

-Si, tiene que ver con la luz...

-Es hermoso

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que empezar el proyecto...

-Si, es lo mejor Kuchiki-san

Rukia notó en la mirada de Inoue la amabilidad y la ternura que invade los ojos de los niños, su sonrisa parecía sincera y sus expresiones amables, cabe resaltar que era preciosa, grandes atributos, una cintura estrecha, un precioso cabello lacio rojizo larguísimo, lindas orbes grises y gestos distraidos. Definitivamente alguien que vale la pena conocer.

Algo que notó Orihime de inmediato fue la distante mirada de su compañera, la Kuchiki tenía unos hermosos ojos violeta azulado, un precioso cabello negro corto - ahora que detallaba el primer día lo llevaba hasta los hombros - ahora lo tenía mucho más corto, cerca del cuello, le hacía lucir más bonita, además su delgado cuerpo complementaba a la perfección su corta estatura. Era una chica muy tierna, causó en Orihime un impulso de felicidad al notarlo, además de lo paradójico de su personalidad en contraste con su cuerpo. Definitivamente un diamante único.

-Kuchiki-san Qué dices si como proyecto hacemos deliciosas mezclas de comida con salsa Thai, jarabe de chocolate, un toque de pimienta y...

-Bueno, no soy muy buena con la comida ¿Qué tal si pensamos en otra cosa?

-Como quieras, bueno yo...

-¿Qué tal esculturas?

-Me gusta tu idea...

-Hacemos un buen equipo...

El día terminó muy suave, las conversaciones entre compañeros creaban el ambiente perfecto para la relajación. A la hora de salir Orihime le preguntó a Rukia si quería acompañarla a almorzar, la chica de cabello negro dudó un poco al pensar en qué podría cocinar la pelirroja pero Inoue al notar vacilar a su compañera le dijo que irían a comer hamburguesas, de inmediato Rukia aceptó. Cambiar de aire le haría bien.

-Ichigo iré con Inoue a amorzar, dile a tu padre que llegaré un poco tarde

-Estás segura... ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es necesario...

-Como gustes, le diré al viejo...

-Bien, cuidate, lamento no acompañarte

Rukia se retiró rápidamente acompañada de la preciosa mujer, dejó a Ichigo pensando, algo en su interior le movió el corazón, nunca lo admitiría pero de cierta forma tenía celos. Mejor decidió largarse a su casa y dormir, así vería a Rukia más pronto.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Conoces a Kurosaki-kun?

-Bueno, yo... si, un poco

Las mejillas de Inoue se pintaron con un leve rubor

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solamente tenía curiosidad

-Oh, no importa, muero de hambre, apuremonos...

-Si, mi estómago ya está rugiendo...

Las chicas pasaron una excelente tarde juntas, disfrutaron de la comida hasta quedar repletas, caminaron hasta el parque y comieron helado. En todo lo que habían charlado Orihime pudo notar que Rukia escondía algo, algo importante, casi nunca sonreía y al hacerlo era de manera fugaz, no era entrometida pero le preocupaba ver sufrir a alguien así que se aventuró a preguntar.

-Kuchiki-san, esto es un poco difícil pero siento que debo decirtelo... ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿De qué hablas?

Rukia trató de evadir la pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta a la perfección.

-Digo, eres un poco, fría, a veces estas distante, ¿Algo malo sucede?

-Bueno, no es momento para hablarlo, pero... te prometo que te lo diré algún día.

Inoue notó el temblor en la voz de la kuchiki, aunque lo que más le impresionó fue la sinceridad de la promesa. Si algún día iva a decírselo significaba que estarían juntas más tiempo, eso la reconfortaba, se sonrió a si misma y continuó su camino junto a la pelinegra, ese era el inició de una bella amistad, una amistad _importante..._

HOLA

Quería decir algo, se que el fic casi a perdido su esencia oscura, lo lamento mucho, pero en estos capitulos no puede incluirse tanto como en lo que viene aunque también quiera tratar los temas de los celos, al amor, la amistad, las cosas más básicas, espero me entiendan y me sigan regalando su apoyo como hasta el momento, gracias por leer y cuidense mucho...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	10. Psicólogo

HOLA

¿cómo les va?... Espero que bien, bueno aquí un capitulo un tanto diferente a todos los demás, se desarrolla en otro lugar y espero lo disfruten. Especiales gracias a estas bellas personitas:

**Darisu-chan: **esta vez Orihime juega un papel muy importante en la vida de Rukia, como un apoyo y bueno, tranquila que partes con toques oscuros se acercan, sólo espero satisfacer tu curiosidad con este capitulo.

**Takuma-Albii-chan: **Jujuju, este capitulo te gusto, si el otro te gusto, este te gustará más, espero que de verdad lo disfrutes.

**Koral Kurosaki: **Creeme, Rukia necesitará mucho de esa amiga, espero que le sea de verdad útil para sacarla de esa "oscuridad"... Ojala este capitulo te guste...

**LaBev713: **Jum, es cierto, aOrihime le gusta Ichigo pero eso no complicará las cosas con Rukia, esta vez tiene un corazón de oro, no puedo negarlo, en el anime y el manga tiene un corazón de oro, ella es maravillosa y linda pero estoy celosa porque ama a Ichigo pero bueno, ya aprendí (por medios un poco duros) que ella es muy buena, además el Ichiruki es el Ichiruki... Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Insommnia: **De verdad, muchas gracias por seguir mi progreso, existen cosas en la vida que no se pueden negar y yo no voy a hacerlo. Fui pésima, infantil y escribí terriblemente mal cuando empecé en fanfiction, pero ahora, gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes y que he ganado más experiencia como escritora (en gran parte por leer mucho) he mejorado de forma drástica, ahora sólo espero ser mejor cada vez que escriba una palabra, sé que la literatura es un gran regalo y espero de todo corazón aprovecharlo al máximo... 

Me hace de verdad muy feliz que me brindes tu ayuda, si algún día tengo una duda no dudaré a quién escribirle y también muchas gracias por soportar mi actitud de cuando empezé, ahora sólo espero que mis historias sean buenas.

También gracias a quienes leen en silencio, su apoyo también es muy importante, antes de empezar diré que Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, todos los derechos a él pero esta historia es de mi completa autoría, gracias por leerla y continuemos sin más interrupciones...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – PSICOLOGO**_

Había llegado, el temido sábado, ese día en especial lo aborrecería desde levantarse hasta que el sol se metiera. ¿El por qué?, sencillamente visitaría un psicólogo.

No estaba loca, almenos no creía estarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a ese lugar?, era más que conciente de su problema, que se ausentaba sin razón aparente y era más fria que nunca pero eso no daba para llevarla con un psicólogo. ¿A caso era un problema grave sentirse triste, desolada y nostálgica por _el suceso?_, ¿A caso no tenía derecho a llorar de su propia forma lo que le había pasado?. Al parecer para el resto del mundo, no.

-Rukia apurate o llegaremos tarde a tu cita

-Preferiría no llegar

-Sabes que no me gusta ir ni que tu vayas pero son ordenes de tu tio...

-Tch...

La Kuchiki bajó con una mueca de capricho dibujada en el rostro, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían negado algo. Ichigo sonrió ante la ternura de su amiga, le alcanzó la chaqueta para que se cubriera del frio y se salieron a tomar el autobús.

Mientras Rukia miraba distraidamente por la ventana el Kurosaki la miraba detenidamente, detallando cada milímetro en su rostro, los suaves rasgos de sus mejillas, sus pequeños labios rosados, sus bellísimas orbes azules enmarcadas por espesas pestañas negras, todo en conjunto sobre el lienzo blanco de su piel, el cabello la favorecía más de esa forma, se veía un poco más adulta que cuando lo tenía hasta los hombros, sin embargo le daba un toque precioso sin olvidar su clásico mechón en la frente. Si tuviera que describirla le diría _perfecta._

-Ah, que asco

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya llegamos

Ichigo se rio de la actitud de la chica, la ayudó a a bajar del automóvil y se dirigió junto a ella hacia el consultorio, informó en recepción de su llegada y esperó pacientemente que el doctor los atendiera. Podía notar lo tensa que estaba su amiga, la tomó de la mano tratando de reconfortarla.

-Kuchiki Rukia, Mayuri-sama la necesita en el consultorio

-Gracias señorita...

-Nemu

-Si, Nemu...

Rukia entró seguida de Ichigo recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte del hombre que la esperaba en el interior de la habitación.

-Kuchiki Rukia, la hija del caso Kuchiki, salió en todos los periódicos, que honor tenerla en mi consultorio.

La burla del doctor provocó en Rukia una sensación de ira que logró contener a tiempo.

-¿Por qué está acompañada?, la cita debe ser a solas...

-Oh, claro que no, Ichigo se queda

-No me contradiga señorita, sé cómo hacer mi trabajo y ordeno que el muchacho salga

-Y yo soy su cliente, por lo tanto tengo la razón y digo que Ichigo se queda.

-Como quiera, igualmente va a pagarme...

Un par de venas se brotaron en la frente de Ichigo ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarles de esa forma?. Creía que no tendría que volver a ese lugar desde que era niño, era detestable, en especial quien lo atendía.

-Veo que has cambiado Kurosaki, no te veía desde hace diez años...

-Estamos aquí por rukia, limítese a hacer su trabajo

-Ya, ya, solo quería entablar conversación pero ya que veo que sigues siendo un mono me limitaré a charlar con la señorita.

¿Podía existir alguién tan sínico?, quién más que el mismo Mayuri.

-Bien Kuchiki, ya han pasado casi cuatro meses, ¿Cómo recuerda el suceso?

-Bueno yo... solo recuerdo haberlos visto, no puedo recordar mucho de la noche anterior, todo estaba tan negro...

-¿La noche anterior?

-Si, estaba muy fria, oscura, tenebrosa, creo haber visto algo, algo brillante unos... ¡Unos ojos amarillos!

-¿Ojos amarillos?

-Si, flotantes, grandes, brillantes, fijos...

-Y al recordarlos ¿Qué puede sentir?

-Miedo, una sensación de vacío y temor, como si siguieran asediandome...

-Ya veo, entonces a demás de los ojos ¿qué recuerda?

-Recuerdo que encontré a mis padres, los encontré en su habitación y luego nada, es como... como una laguna... luego de eso me recuerdo en la clínica Kurosaki y en la casa de mi tio...

-Bien, tiene una laguna, muchas veces es una forma en la que la mente se protege de ciertos... traumas, eso no nos ayuda pero yo...

-¡Basta!

El repentino grito de Ichigo alarmó a ambas personas en la habitación, el chico estaba agitado, sudaba frio mientras Rukia lo miraba atónita, Mayuri lo analizaba con ojo milimétrico.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki, qué te hace sentir mal?

-Yo solo...

-Algo en nuestra charla te recordó a tu madre.

-No la menciones

-Pero es la realidad muchacho, háblalo, dilo, tu madre murió, ahora dime ¿Que en nuestras palabras te molestó?

-No sea sinico, Ichigo se siente mal.

-Vamos Kurosaki, recuerda, dime que pasa ¿Por qué te sientes mal cuando hablo de tu madre?

Ichigo se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza mientras trataba de tener autocontrol, Rukia se paró ayudándo al muchacho a imitarla, le envió una mirada envenenada al psicológo mientras éste solamente miraba al muchacho.

-Solo huye kurosaki, esa no es la solución a tus problemas...

-Cállese, insolente bastardo, le pagaré esta cita y no pondré un pie aquí de nuevo.

-Si Kuchiki, tu vas por el mismo camino...

Los chicos salieron rápidamente del lugar luego de haberle pagado a Nemu lo que correspondía, tomaron un taxi mientras Rukia tomaba la mano de Ichigo para tranquilizarlo, se bajaron cerca de un parque y respiraron un poco de aire puro.

-Lo lamento Rukia, no debí haber hecho eso

-No es tu culpa, ese hombre es un idiota, ahora solamente respira, estas a salvo, nadie te hará hablar de eso nunca más, nunca volveremos donde ningún psicólogo, te doy mi palabra.

-Gracias

-Igualmente esas sandeces no funcionan...

-Como quieras.

-Vamos a casa, merecemos descansar.

Los chicos fueron caminando lentamente hacia su hogar tomados de la mano, sin que eso implicara algo más que apoyo mutuo. La noche cayó rápidamente sobre ellos y por primera vez en casi cuatro meses Rukia tuvo que dormir de nuevo en compañía de su amigo, Ichigo agradeció eso, también necesitaba un poco de compañía, juntos superarían cualquier cosa...

HOLA

Este capitulo me gustó más, ponganle mucho cuidado porque es importante, espero que también les haya gustado y me dejen sus más sinceras opiniones, gracias por leer y cuidense mucho...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	11. Confianza

HOLA

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solamente que se me van a acabar las vacaciones y tengo una pereza inmensa pero no quiero contajiar a nadia sí que muchas gracias a estas bellas personitas:

**Albii-chan**

**Darisu-chan**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**LaBev713**

También muchas gracias a quien lee en silencio, su apoyo también es importante...

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, gracias Tite por regalarnoslo para divertirnos aunque no lo sepas, te amamos, ahora sigamos con el fic.

_**OSCURO SECRETO – CONFIANZA**_

Desastre, si eso había sido, la famosa cita con el psicólogo había terminado en un feo desastre, nunca volvería con ese hombre por más de que su vida dependiera de ello, mucho menos si de por medio estaba la seguridad de Ichigo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella tarde de sábado, ni una sola palabra se había mencionado al respecto en la casa Kurosaki, como si lo hubiesen enterrado y olvidado, con el tiempo fue casi real, nadie lo recordaba, pero Rukia seguía dándole vueltas al asunto; el estremecimiento de Ichigo, por más justificación que tuviera, no dejaba de producirle un toque de intriga, como si las palabras que dijo ella hubiera removido algo en el interior del Kurosaki y casi podría dar su vida por atreverse a asegurar que no tenían que ver con la _muerte de su madre._

-Rukia-chan – Gritó una suave voz desde la primera planta.

-Si Yuzu

-Alguien te está buscando

Usualmente Rukia no esperaba visitas, en su salón era como el bicho raro y las personas de su _antigua sociedad_ no tenían mayor razón para buscarla, entonces recordó a la bonita chica de grandes atributos.

-Bajo en un segundo

Se puso una sencilla chaqueta blanca a juego con su pantalón y en contraste con su blusa lavanda, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse en la puerta con la chica de cabello rojizo.

-¡Inoue, no te esperaba tan temprano!

-Bueno Kuchiki-san, me adelanté porque pensé que querrías salir a almorzar en vez de que yo cocinara...

-Oh no, me encanta tu comida – La voz de Rukia tembló un poco

-Lo se Kuchiki-san, pero inaugurarán un nuevo restaurante de sushi en el centro y quería ir a conocerlo...

-Me parece bien...

-Entonces ¡Vamos!

Las dos chicas salieron rápidamente de la casa pidiéndole a Yuzu que le avisara a Ichigo o se preocuparía, la pequeña de cabello castaño las despidió con un gesto de su mano y las vio alejarse mientras esperaba que Ichigo no se molestara al estar alejado de Rukia. Ultimamente la chica se había convertido en su _cable a tierra _desde _el suceso._

-Inoue, que linda te vez hoy- La chica mencionada se ruborizó

-¿Eso crees?... yo pienso que tu te vez preciosa todos los días Kuchiki-san

-Oh vamos Inoue, pareces una reina de belleza siempre...

-G-gracias...

Las chicas llegaron al restaurante y disfrutaron de una amena charla sobre los últimos días en el instituto mientras compartían una rica comida, tras acabar salieron por un postre y se dirigieron a la casa de la de grandes atributos. Nunca repararon en los brillantes _ojos amarillos._

-Tu casa está un poco desordenada...

-Oh, lo siento tanto, Kuchiki-san, no recordé que vendríamos, ¡Que torpe!

-Sabes, tengo una idea...

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Por qué no la organizamos entre las dos?

-No, Kuchiki-san, de seguro estas acostumbrada a la limpieza y las atenciones, no dejaré que pongas un solo dedo en la mugre...

-No seas idiota Inoue, vamos a limpiarno, _así nos distraeremos._

Las mujeres se divirtieron mientras limpiaban el pequeño apartamento, se mojaron la una a la otra, se arrastraron en el suelo, se llenaron de jabón, lavaron los platos juntas, derramaron la salsa de chocolate en el piso teniendo que limpiarlo de nuevo. Fue un caos muy divertido.

-Vaya Kuchiki-san, que tarde es, no me fijé en el tiempo...

-Si, tenía que haberme ido un par de horas antes... deben de estar preocupados.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Sería mucha molestia...

-No, ¡Será como una pijamada!... Si, como en las peliculas, con maquillaje, peinados, secretos, juegos, peleas de almohadas, será fenomenal...

-Está bien, llamaré a Isshin-san

Rukia tomó prestado el teléfono de Orihime mientras ésta buscaba una pijama para ella, todas le quedarían grandes pero encontró una de vestido corto que de seguro se le vería a la perfección, esperó a que la Kuchiki terminara de hablar y le entregó la prenda.

-Gracias Inoue, eres muy gentil.

-Para nada, eras mi amiga Kuchiki-san...

-Amiga...

Como Orihime lo había prometido pasaron una noche espectacular, se divirtieron, jugaron, estaban tan cansadas que arrastraron sus colchonetas una junto a la otra y apagaron la luz para hablar mientras el sueño las atrapaba.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro que puedes...

-Bueno yo... es difícil hablar de esto.. lo que pasa es que... hace unos cuantos años, mi hermano murió en un accidente automovilistico y...

A Rukia se le removió algo en el interior, sin embargo esperó pacientemente a que Orihime acabara la historia.

-Cuando murió estuve muy sola, creí que no iba a existir nada más para mi, entonces conocí a Tatsuki-chan, ella es muy buena conmigo, pero no la conoces porque se marchó a principios de este año para concursar en un torneo de karate en Tokio, si la conocieras podrían ser excelentes amigas...

-Suena que es alguien muy especial para ti...

-Mucho, ha sido un poco difícil sin ella este año pero cuando te conocí sentí que eras alguien como ella pero noté que... -Orihime se frenó de repente

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, no es nada, solo se me escapó la idea...

-Cuando la recuerdes me lo dices...

-Si bueno, quería contarte algo más, con Tatsuki lo conocí. Él, es tan guapo, tan salvaje pero tan tierno, me gusta mucho y te lo digo porque... siento que puedo confiar en ti...

-A si, y ¿Quién es?

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun...- Hasta en la oscuridad podía notarse el sonrojo de Orihime.

Rukia sintió una punzada de dolor, más bien malestar en el estómago. ¿Celos?, Ichigo no era eso para ella como para sentir celos, a lo mejor la comida le había sentado mal.

-Bueno yo... creo que podría ayudarte

-Enserio, ¡Gracias Kuchiki-san!

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta se tomaron de las manos por debajo de las cobijas, un lazo tan simbólico como especial.

-Inoue, yo... tengo algo que contarte...

-Dime

-Sabes, lo que ibas a decir hace rato, que notaste cuando.. cuando me viste...

-Si

-Bueno, tengo... tengo un pasado... reciente pero... doloroso...

-Oh, no te sientas obligada a contarme nada Kuchiki-san, lo que te dije lo hice por que quería...

-No, no me siento obligada, solo que es difícil hablar de ello...

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

-Bueno yo, hace una cuantos meses, cuando llegué aquí, yo antes vivía en un lugar llamado seiretei, con mis padres...

Orihime guardó siliencio.

-Una noche, muy fria, me desperté muy tarde, yo sentía algo extraño en la casa, entonces estaban allí, un par de ojos amarillos, fijos, mirándome...

-¿Ojos amarillos?

-Si, brillantes y redondos, entonces sentí algo frío atravesarme, todo se volvió negro...

-Kuchiki-san -Logró decir la chica en un quedado susurro

-Luego, al despertar, estaba adolorida, tenía el estómago cortado, un corte largo pero superficial... me levanté de la cama tratando de darle coherencia al asunto pero yo... solo me encontré con la puerta de mis padres esntreabierta, ingresé a la habitación y yo...

-No tienes que continuar...

-Tengo que, confio en ti y siento que esto es como... un paso más...

-Bueno yo...

-Inoue, ¡Los encontré!... estaban... estaban muertos...

-Lo siento tanto...

-Ahora me doy cuenta que... tengo que superarlo, tarde o temprano debí enfrentarlo, ya no estan, no puedo escapar más yo...

Rukia se detuvo al sentir los débiles gemidos que salína de la boca de Orihime, le tocó una mejilla y la sintió húmeda.

-No llores, yo... lo siento tanto...

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte Kuchiki-san?... nunca te mostraste débil solo saliste y...

-No soy fuerte, solo estúpida y terca...

No lo había hecho en casi cinco meses, ni siquiera _esa _noche, pero se dejó llevar, así sin más, dejó que el rio de sus sentimientos rompieran la barrera para salir desbordado en un mar de lágrimas, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, aferrada al cálido abrazo de su amiga, se entregó al placer mundano de desahogarse sin importarle que la vieran, estuvo llorando en los brazos de Orihime casi veinte minutos. Luego se secó los restos salados y se separó de ella para tomar aire.

-¿Es por eso que vives con Kurosaki-kun?

-Si... bueno, mi familia pensó que un ambiente más... alegre me vendría bien...

-Ya veo, sabes Kuchiki-san, eres bienvenida aquí cuando lo desees, siempre estaré para ti, ya lo verás...

-Gracias...

Las reconfortantes palabras de las chicas se vieron interrumpidas por un leve golpe en la ventana, al voltear la un estático par de fijos ojos amarillos las miraba fijamente, ambas muchachas gritaron...

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... lo corté en una parte de tensión para que la intriga se los coma vivos... ok, no soy tan mala, solo tenía que dejarlo interesnate...

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y po rfavor, déjenme sus más sinceros comentarios en un humilde review, gracias por hacerme feliz...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	12. Aceptada

HOLA

Gracias por continuar conmigo, espero no defraudar a nadie y bueno... especiales gracias a estas bellas personitas:

**Darisu-chan**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**LaBev723**

Albii-chan

También a quien lee en silencio, su apoyo es igualmente importante...

Bleach le pertenece a tite Kubo, yo lo usé para divertirme y divertir, espero me perdone y no siendo más ¡A leer!...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – ACEPTADA**_

Un par de fijos ojos amarillos las acosaba, ambas chicas gritaron, entonces se escuchó el sonido de una tapa metálica dar contra el suelo y el gato de Youruichi salió corriendo.

Las muchachas no sabían si reir o llorar, solamente había sido un animal pero coincidencialmente apareció en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado.

-Dios, casi me infarto

-Ni lo digas... mejor deberiamos dormir...

-Creo que tienes razón Kuchiki-san, dulces sueños...

-Dulces sueños...

Las mujeres se despidieron a la mañana siguiente sabiendo que esa noche cambiaría su relación de forma extrema. Reconfortada Rukia se dirigió a la casa Kurosaki, saludó a las gemelas y a Isshin pero se fijo en la ausencia del chico.

-Isshin-san, ¿dónde está Ichigo?

-Oh, mi estúpido hijo dijo que se iría más temprano, creyó que te marcharías con Orihime.

-Gracias Isshin-san, bajaré en un par de minutos...

Rukia se preparó para asistir al instituto, comió un desyuno rápido y se apresuró a salir de la casa. El camino estaba extrañamente vacío, pero debía ser por la hora, usualmente salía más temprano cuando habían montones de estudiantes dirigiendose a sus colegio, ahora que lo pensaba, iba media hora tarde, la maestra la castigaría con tarea que ella pondría a hacer a Ichigo, mejor corría.

-Lo-lo siento, llego tarde...

Sin aliento Rukia se precipitó al salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de todos sus compañeros, pero había algo más, todos lucían gorritos de fiesta, tenían espantasuegras pegados a la boca y en el centro había un enorme pastel con su nombre en el medio.

-Hola Kuchiki, que bueno que llegas tarde porque alcanzamos a organizar todo...

-Y esto... no es mi cumpleaños...

-Bueno, verás preciosa...

De entre la multitud avanzó Keigo con un gorrito mientras se lo ponía a Rukia y le daba un indecoroso abrazo, se vio detenido por un enojado chico de cabellos naranja.

-Lo que pasa Rukia es que los torpes de mis compañeros querían decirte algo...

-Bueno Kuchiki-san, en nombre de todos, te queremos pedir disculpas por... aislarte de esa forma, no debímos haberlo hecho...

-Gracias Ishida, Gracias... a todos

-Bueno, realmente fueron las chicas las que trajeron el pastel...

-G-gracias...

-Pero nosotros te trajimos esto...

Del piso se levantó milagrosamente Keigo, atrajo una bolsa a si mismo y se la entregó a Rukia, que, un poco dudosa la abrió para encontrarse con un gran peluche de conejo...

Ichigo casi pudo ver como le brillaron los ojos, la expresión de la chica se tornó angelical y formó una sonrisa tan tierna que provocaba darle protección, la sonrisa más grande que le había visto desde que había llegado luego del _incidente._

-Yo, de verdad ¡Muchas gracias!

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo, nos portamos mal contigo y solo queríamos pedirte perdón, ahora que todo está bien ¿Por qué no comemos?

-Es una buena idea

Los chicos se dispersaron por el salón a su gusto, Orihime e Ishida repartieron el pastel y de dirigieron al grupo en el que se encontraban Rukia, Ichigo, Sado, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru y la profesora.

-¿Por eso saliste más temprano?

-Bueno, tenía que ayudarlos...

-Quien diría que tenías un lado amable Kurosaki-kun

-Vaya no usas ese tono desde hace dos años...

-Si... el tiempo pasa muy rápido...

-Eso creo

-¡Dejemos la nostalgia atrás y vamos a bailar!- Gritó Keigo aburrido con la conversación.

Toda la clase disfrutó el resto del día libre de estudios, se divirtieron a más no poder, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Rukia se sintió integrada, feliz, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a ese lugar y a esas personas, _pero no debía hacerlo._

HOLA

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, la verdad pienso que este capitulo fue un desestresante, pero igual una parte importante, Rukia al fin "encaja" en su nueva sociedad... espero no haberlos aburrido y bueno, denme sus más sinceras opiniones, en un cómodo review, cuidense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo... que para sorpresa de todos (incluida yo) será publicado enseguida así que capitulo doble hoy por ser ese tan corto...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	13. Celos

HOLA

Ya vamos entrando en calor, saben, esto no va ni por mitad ¿ya había mencionado que tiene aproximadamente cuarenta capitulos?... Espero no asustar a nadie con eso...

Bleach es de Tite Kubo y todo lo aquí presente, a parte de los personajes, le pertence, a leer se dijo...

_**OSCURO SECRETO – CELOS**_

Era como cualquier otra chica, podría decirse. Formaba amistad con sus compañeros de clase, salía de vez en cuando en plan de amigas y hasta se juntaba con el grupo de Ichigo, la rutina mejoraba para ella a medida que pasaba el tiempo y estaba empezando a tomarle cariño a esta nueva vida.

Tal vez ella no lo notaba pero había quien si, día tras día se ponía mas bella, sus diminutas curvas se tornaban más definidas, su corto cabello se volvía más brillante y sedoso, su nívea piel se veía más radiante y el precioso azul violáceo de sus ojos ganaba un brillo soñador. Sin duda Rukia era una bonita pieza.

Caminaban uno junto al otro por los pasillos del instituto, era un poco incómodo para Ichigo ver como las colegialas ilusas lo desnudaban con la mirada y luego dirigían a Rukia todo su veneno, al parecer la chica no se daba cuenta o disimulaba muy bien.

De repente pasaron junto al baño de hombres, instintivamente Ichigo tomó a la chica de la cintura y la cambió de lado. Aún así los indecentes cumplidos no se dieron espera;

-Qué piernas más bonitas, ¿Cómo se verán con menos ropa?

-Me facinan tus ojos preciosa ¿Por qué no los dejas deleitarse con la vista esta noche en mi cuarto?

-Me gustan más así, pequeñitas...

-¡Cállense malditos bastardos!

El chico de cabello naranja explotó gritando. Un fuerte brillo de furia se hizo presente en sus ojos mientras lanzaba su lata de gaseosa a la cabeza de una de los muchachos que se habían propasado con Rukia.

-Qué te pasa naranjito... solo le estamos dando cumplidos a tu noviecita.

-No me hablen así basuras, ella no es mi novia pero es mi amiga y ninguno de ustedes le pondrá un solo dedo encima.

-Solo estamos jugando, además que no hayas podido con ella solo demuestra que eres un mariconcito llorón...

-Serás bastardo.

Ichigo se arrojó contra uno de los chicos, le lanzó un buen puño en todo el rostro y un puntapie en la espinilla. Los otros dos lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo apartandolo de su amigo mientras éste se paraba del suelo limpiando la sangre de su rostro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción empezaba a darle puños en el estómago al chico de cabello naranja.

-¡Detente! - Grito Rukia saliendo de su letargo

-Ah, lo siento preciosa ¿No te gusta ver como lastimamos a tu amiguita?- El chico se burlaba de Rukia mientras empezaba a golpear el rostro de Ichigo.

-Te metiste con las personas equivocadas.

Rukia rápidamente se dirigió al encuentro con los muchachos, le dio un golpe en los bajos al que le había hablado y una bofetada a uno de los que sostenían a Ichigo. El pelinaranja, ya libre se volvió contra sus agresores y apartando a Rukia peleo con todos ellos derribando una buena cantidad de dientes, con los tres chicos en el suelo les dio la espalda orgullosamente.

-Nunca más le hablen de esa manera a una mujer.

Ambos chicos salieron silenciosamente con dirección al jardín, entonces Ichigo interrumpió el prolongado mutismo.

-No debiste haber hecho eso, pudieron haberte lastimado.

-Ichigo, no soy una chica cualquiera, sabes que no aguanto quedarme quieta.

-Pero yo podía solo con ellos.

-Aún así debieron ver que puedo cuidarme solita

-No tienes caso

-Y tu eres idiota ¿Quién estará peor?

-Eres una maldita enana...

Un par de días después luego del incidente todo el instituto hablaba de la mujer maravilla, ninguna otra que la mismisima Rukia.

-Lo has escuhcado Ichigo...

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Pues lo que dicen de kuchiki-san

-A ver, escupe

-¡Ella es perfecta¡

-Lo que Asano-san trata de decir es que todo el mundo habla de lo linda que es y además fuerte...

-Ya veo...

-¡Ichigo!

La conversación de los tres chicos se vio interrumpida por la agitada voz de Tatsuki quien entró corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que me pasa ni que mierdas, mejor ven...

Tatsuki salió del salón seguida de Ichigo, Keigo y Mizuiro, se dirigieron a un pasillo desocupado que daba de cara al patio del instituto.

-¿Para qué demonios me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Cállate y observa pedazo de estúpido

Ichigo levantó la mirada y se encontró con Rukia hablandole a un chico.

-¿Quién es ese maldito bastardo? -susurró el de cabello naranja

-Es Grimmjow, un estudiante de curso superior

-¿Qué demonios hace hablandole a Rukia? ¡Será mejor ir hasta allá y ponerlo en su lugar!

-No seas idiota Ichigo, ¿Qué no ves que están conversando?

-Eso me importa un pepino...

Tatsuki jaló la manga del Kurosaki evitando que éste interrumpiera la conversación que mantenía la pareja, lo obligó a sentarse y prestar atención.

-Eres una estúpida Tatsuki, déjame ir...

-No seas idiota, no interrumpirás la conversación de Kuchiki-san

Los chicos en cuestión se despidieron con un sencillo movimiento de mano mientras Rukia se devolvía rumbo a su salón de clase con una estúpida sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una larga pierna que se atravezaba en el pasillo.

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Quién era ese?

-Ichigo, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí tirado en la mitad del pasillo?- Terminada la frase se dio cuenta de las otras tes caras que la miraban escudriñando en la felicidad de su rostro.

-Tatsuki me hizo venir pero eso no importa ¿Quién era ese?

-Como quién era ese, no tienes por qué estar espiandome

-Rukia, te dije que Tatsuki me hizo venir

-Eres un maldito traidor Ichigo, no te traje para que armaras una escenita

-Les dije que eso ya no importaba, solo quiero que me digas quién era el chico con el que estabas hace un momento.

-No te importa

Rukia se levantó molesta y caminó orgullosa cabeza en alto en dirección a su salón de clase, el chico de cabello naranja le dio rápido alcance y la tomó de la muñeca.

-No te irás hasta que no me digas quién era.

-Eres un idiota, él era Grimmjow, un chico de un curso superior, resulta que es el amigo de Ulquiorra, otro chico de su mismo curso que conoció a Orhime hace un par de semanas, ella me pidió que los acompañara en una cita doble y resulta que me parece un muchacho muy simpático... ¿Feliz?

-No

-¿Quién te entiende?

La chica se fue corriendo a su salón dejando a Ichigo paralizado en su puesto, entró a clase esperando ver al fúrico pelinaranja entrar por la puerta del recinto en cualquier momento, peor nunca entró. En lo que restó del día Ichigo no asistió a ninguna clase, Rukia se preocupó un poco pero prefirió pensar que no era más que una pataleta.

Ya entrada la tarde y acordado el día de la cita con Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Orihime Rukia se fue rumbo a la casa de los Kurosaki, un poco dudosa golpeó un par de veces la puerta de madera esperando que alguien en especial le abriera pero no fue otra que Yuzu quién la recibió con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa e Isshin la arrojó al suelo dándole un gran abrazo de bienvenida. Cenaron con una ausencia en especial, hasta que Rukia se atrevió a romper la burbuja.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo?

-El estúpido de mi hijo pasó hace un par de horas aquí y dijo que hoy llegaría tarde, no te preocupes Rukia-chan, solo está buscando unos cuantos problemas por allí...

-No le digas eso viejo estúpido, la asustarás más.

-Pero si las chicas aman a los chicos malos ¿No es cierto?

-Tu no tienes caso...

Rukia dejó su cena a medio terminar, se levantó de la mesa diciéndole a Yuzu que no se sentía muy bien, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo la inquietante oscuridad de su habitación y el mar de pensamientos que se cruzaron por su mente no la dejaban descansar, finalmente se durmió sin darse cuenta.

A unas cuantas calles de la recidencia Kurosaki una alta figura que parecía más una sombra de brillantes ojos amarillos dibujaba una amplia y aterradora sonrisa, tomaba el delgado cuello de la mujer muda por el miedo y pasaba su larga lengua por él, dejando un frío rastro de sáliva, sacaba la larga navaja de su bolsillo y con pulso preciso hacía un corte de lado a lado, desangrando inmediatamente el delgado cuerpo. Lamió un poco de la brillante sangre roja y arrojó el cascarón vacío, alejándose...

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... Tal vez no tiene toda la emoción que quería pero el final me gustó, espero lo mismo de ustedes y por favor, dejenme un pequeño/gratis review, su humilde servidora lo agradece...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	14. Beso

HOLA

Saben, me acabo de dar cuenta pero esta historia ya superó la más larga que tengo y falta mucho, repito, mucho más... De acuerdo, no siendo más claro, para no aburrir, gracias a todas estas bellas personitas:

**Darisu-chan**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**Albbi-chan (dos veces ;D)**

**LaBev713**

También a quien lee en silencio, cualquier apoyo es importante. Como ya sabemos Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, todos sus personajes y escenarios, esta historia es de mi completa autoria y esta hecha únicamente con el animo de regalar entretención, ahora si a leer se dijo.

_**OSCURO SECRETO – BESO**_

Dos noches y tres días se tardó Ichigo en volver al instituto y a su hogar, Rukia había empezado a sentirse culpable por la ausencia del chico pero su regreso produjo en ella un alivio casi maternal. Ahora restaba descubrir qué había estado haciendo en ese tiempo; ¿Y si se encontraba consumiendo drogas? ¿O quizás alcocholisandose? O simplemente vagando por la ciudad. Cualquier cosa que le haya tomado ese tiempo estuvo fuertemente influida por la noticia de la cita de Rukia con el apuesto Jeaguerjaques.

-Desde que volviste no le has dirigido la palabara ni una sola vez a Kuchiki-san

-¿Y eso qué tiene de importante?

-No seas estúpido Kurosaki, ambos sabemos que ella estuvo muy preocupada y si quería salir con ese chico no fue con el animo de lastimarte, aunque eso no tendría por qué afectarte...

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Solo digo, la forma en que la miras...

-Únicamente lo hago con el fin de protegerla, no se por qué ves algo más.

-Se te nota en la cara de idiota que pones cuando la ves a los ojos y los celos que te carcomen cuando otra persona se atreve a acercarse a ella...

-Tch, no dices más que tonterias, mejor vete a coser un rato.

Terminada la conversación Ishida se retiró con la seguridad de tener la razón y una socarrona sonrisa surcandole el rostro. Acto seguido Ichigo levantó la vista de su libro para encontrarse con los furtivos ojos de Rukia quién lo había estado observando desde hace ya unos minutos. Al toparse sus miradas mil palabras de perdón muy a su lenguaje salieron volando por todo el recinto, para ellos no era necesario nada más.

Durante las siguientes interminables horas el tiempo transcurrió pesado, lento y fofo, como si la gravedad se hubiera multiplicado por tres. Siete infernales horas los tuvieron amarrados a sus pupitres hasta que al fin la alarma de la salida fue como un respiro para cada uno de los estudiantes presentes en el aula.

-Ichigo, ¿Irás con nosotros?

-Hoy no, tengo algo más importante que hacer...

Rukia terminaba de recoger sus cosas mientras una impaciente Orihime la esperaba desde la puerta, tomó su maleta rapidamente sin darse cuenta de que no había cerrado la cremallera y así con la fuerza del impulso todas sus cosas salieron a volar desparramadas por el suelo.

-Maleta hija de...

-Una dama no utiliza ese lenguaje.

-Ichigo yo...

-No digas nada, fui yo quien se portó como un idiota y...

La pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida por la chica de grandes atributos.

-Kuchiki-san, si quieres irte con Kurosaki-kun de verdad no me importa...

-No Inoue, no podría dejarte ir sola

-Yo la acompañaré

Los tres chicos voltearon al notar dos nuevas presencias; un pálido chico de ojos verde esmeralda y cuerpo un tanto flacucho, acompañado de un chico más bien bronceado, cabello azul cielo y cuerpo bastante atlético.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun!

-Hola mujer...

-Deja de decirme aí, sabes que no me gusta ese apodo.

-Lo siento pero me gusta más así, MUJER – Dijo el blancusco muchacho haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de su compañera.

-Dejen de hacer estupideces, ¿Qué no ven que vine a recoger a MI chica?

Definitivamente desde que el de cabello azul abrió la boca Ichigo pudo notar que era un engreido, claro enceguecido por los celos hasta Sado era un engreido.

-Grimmjow, no me avisaste que vendrías.

-Lo siento, solo quería darte una sorpresa...

De su bolsillo extrajo un pequeño envoltorio brillante y se lo extendió a la morena; Trufas rellenas de chocolate. De que era un conquistador lo era. Punto para el de pelo azul.

-Gracias, no sé qué decir – Un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas

-No digas nada, solo quiero que me acompañes esta noche a cenar, mi madre quiere conocerte y es un poco exagerada en estos casos...

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?

-No es nada oficial, solo quiere ver como eres, además, con tu encanto dejarás embobado hasta al gato...

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-¿Quieres irte conmigo de una vez?

-No puede, tiene que irse conmigo. - Habló el Kurosaki

-¿Quién eres tu para hablar por ella?

En menos de lo que todos parpadearon estaban encarados el uno al otro, casi la misma estatura y las miradas asesinas tenían un toque similar, cualquiera diría que podrían ser hermanos.

-Ya basta, Grimmjow, no puedo ir contigo ahora, lo siento, tengo que ir con Ichigo. E Ichigo ,esta noche asistiré a la cena en casa de Grimmjow así que los dos, dejen de comportarse como idiotas...

Se observaron un par de segundos más, casi como marcando territorio y luego ambos se retiraron, antes de salir del salón Grimmjow le dio un suave beso en los labios a Rukia. Cosa suficiente para enojar al peli naranja, entonces salieron juntos los tres; Orihime, Ulquiorra y Jeaguerjaques rumbo a sus casas.

-Nos vemos esta noche muñeca...

Un par de minutos de incomodo mutismo siguieron luego de la despedida de los chicos, finalmente Ichigo decidió romper el hielo.

-Acompañame, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Caminaron el uno junto al otro por las coloridas calles de Karakura hasta encontrar un sendero que subia una colina, tomaron el nuevo rumbo hasta llegar a una diminuta división que los condujo a un pequeño cementerio con lápidas de mármol. Una vez dentro Ichigo tomó la mano de la morena y la dirigió a una de las tumbas. Cortó un par de flores rojas y las depositó sobre la sobria piedra decorada con toques dorados.

-¿Es tu madre?

-Si

Un aire nostálgico rodeo a ambos chicos mientras una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos, Ichigo recordaba tristes años atrás mientras Rukia apenas unos meses, juntos en un mismo dolor.

-Aún recuerdo su sonrisa, capaz de levantarme el ánimo a pesar de la situación.

-Era bellísima

-Como tu...

-¿Qué...?

Casi sin haber terminado la pregunta Ichigo tomó el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos, la miró a los ojos mientras ésta lo contemplaba estupefacta, se acercó muy lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios apenas se tocaron; las llamas se hicieron presentes, un pequeño rose y todo en sus cuerpos ardía, más temprano que tarde tuvieron que profundisar el beso mientras sus labios se movían en un solo compáz. Cuando fue necesario respirar la Kuchiki miró asombrada a su compañero mientras dejaba resbalar lentamente sus manos del agarre del cuello del chico, se alejó un par de pasos para luego salir corriendo.

El Kurosaki solo pudo contemplar la improvisada huida de su compañera mientras el fuego en su interior terminaba de extinguirse. Le regaló una última ojeada a la tumba de su madre mientras se despedía amorosamente, caminó a paso muy lento con las manos entre los bolsillos mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, _nunca lo lamentaría_...

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... Se que estuvo un poco cursi y todo eso pero de verdad, necesitaba usar un capitulo para el beso, no podía ser menos ni podía tener el mismo toque oscuro porque lo arruinaría. Pero calma, ya viene lo bueno, almenos no está muy lejos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me harían muy feliz dejandome un review por pequeño que sea y ya saben, cuidense mucho, lo espero con ancias...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	15. Confundida

HOLA

Ultimamente las cosas se han puesto diferentes no creen, como que el fic está empezando a hacer los nudos típicos de toda historia y eso me hace sentir bien... Aunque lo único que me importa es verlos satisfechos con lo que escribo así que sin más atrasos especiales gracias a estas bellas personas, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo:

**Darisu-chan**

**LaBev713**

**Koral Kurosaki**

**Albii-chan **

Espero que les agrade el capitulo y a parte de que a Tite Kubo le pertenece Bleach pero a mi la historia de "Oscuro secreto" no tengo nada más que decir.

_**OSCURO SECRETO – CONFUNDIDA**_

No tenía palabra para lo que estaba sientiendo en ese momento, tras haber huido de lo que era inevitable se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que Ichigo no la había perseguido así que decidió continuar a paso lento para calmarse y meditar las cosas.

No tardó demaciado en llegar al hogar de los Kurosaki, después de haber saludado amablemente a Yuzu y negarse a recibir la comida alegando que no tenía apetito se dirigió escaleras arriba rumbo a su cuarto dejándo a la castaña preocupada, sin embargo sabía que Rukia era terca como ninguna.

Una vez en su habitación se echó en la cama queriendo que el mundo se la tragara. Pero si había sido unicamente un beso; ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?. Solamente deseaba que despareciera todo atisbo de ese extraño sentimiento que había reinado en ella desde el beso de Ichigo y continuar como su vida "normal" como lo había sido hasta ahora pero sencillamente no sabía como alejar la confusión de sí misma.

Tras darle una y otra vez varias vueltas a su problema terminó quedándose dormida, al fin trayendo un poco de paz que se vio interrumpida una hora después por el sonido de la puerta contigua a su habitación cerrándose bruscamente. Ichigo había llegado.

Tenía sus dudas sobre si debía ir al cuarto del chico y hablar sobre lo ocurrido pero decidió contenerse y más bien bajar por su almuerzo, el estómago le rugía del hambre. Se paró y reposó unos segundos sentada al borde de su cama, entonces miró su reflejo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado: sus razgos, en otro tiempo infantiles, se habían endurecido dejando a su paso el rostro de una mujer hermosa pero que ocultaba algo importante. Una vez dejó de contemplar su rostro se fijó en el cabello enmarañado, con sus dedos lo ordenó un poco y decidió bajar antes de que se desmayara de hambre.

Como Yuzu había ido a acompañar a su padre en la clínica Rukia tomó el plato del refrigerador y lo calentó en el microondas, viendo girar el plato no pudo evitar pensar en Ichigo y es que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, sólo era cuestión de ir escaleras arriba, abrir la puerta de su cuarto y lo tendría al frente. Pero eso no tenía caso, verlo no la sacaría de su confusión.

Comió sin ganas y dejó la mitad de lo que tenía en el plato, fregó la pieza y se quedó recostada en el sofá el tiempo suficiente para que el cielo se tornara anaranjado, luego se levantó arrastrando los pies y caminó a su habitación para darse una ducha fria y alistarse para su cita. Aunque aún sentía que debía hacer algo con Ichigo.

Una vez en la ducha se enjabonó parsimoniosamente mientras su mente se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, no podía evitar cuestionarse si Ichigo estaría pensando en ella como lo había estado haciendo ella misma. Alejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en la ropa que debía ponerse para ver a la madre de Grimmjow, más bien se puso shampoo en el cabello y se quedó otros cinco minutos bajo el agua esperando que el agua le aclarara la mente.

Una vez se cansó de estar parada en el cubículo sacó su mano con la intensión de coger la toalla, al no encontrarla se vio obligada a salir de la ducha y al poner su pie desnudo en el suelo sintió haber pisado algo viscoso, entonces miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un charco de sangre, que aún estaba tibia. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y fue incapaz de moverse siquiera un milimetro, una vez fue liberada de su trance saltó de la ducha rapidamente, alejandose del líquido y cuando devolvió la mirada se encontró con que era agua, limpia y cristalina.

Sintiendose digna de volver al psicólogo lo único que consiguió fue sacar una carcajada nerviosa del fondo de su garganta, tomó la toalla que había dejado caer y salió trastabillando del baño, llegó rapidamente a su habitación y se encerró pensando que había perdido la cabeza, o estaba a punto de perderla.

Cuando se sintió un poco más tranquila reparó en el reloj, quedaba un par de horas para que llegara Grimmjow y la recogiera, entonces no se apuró para alistarse. Muy tranquilamente extrajo de su armario un bonito vestido color celeste de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, sobre éste se puso un torero blanco a juego con unas sandalias de tacón muy bajo. Una vez se sintió bien con su imágen procedió a peinarse el cabello, no quería hacer ningún peinado elaborado así que sencillamente se pasó el cepillo dejandolo bien liso y se puso un sencillo moño del color de su vestido. Ella no era chica de usar maquillaje pero siendo una ocasión especial se limitó a ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios.

Estuvo lista al cabo de una hora y sin embargo tenía mucho tiempo de sobra así que bajó con el firme propósito de recostarse en el sofá y que el timbre la despertara con la llegada del chico. Una vez abajo se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos siendo interrumpida por una voz que conocía de maravilla.

-Rukia

Ella se levantó como impulsada por resortes y miró fijamente al chico sin responderle, entonces le dejó espacio para que se sentara junto a ella, lo que él hizo con sumo gusto.

-Sé que fue sorpresivo y no vengo a disculparme porque no siento que deba hacerlo, solo te digo que cualquier cosa que te haya hecho pensar no me siento mal por ello.

-No quería que te disculparas, soy tan culpable como tu...

-No se trata de culpabilidad, sencillamente acéptalo Rukia. Yo ya lo hice y te lo digo abiertamente, me siento atraido por ti.

-Yo... No lo sé...

-¿No tienes más qué decirme?

-No tengo la menor intensión de ofenderte y soy sincera. Me gustó mucho, eso no voy a negarlo pero...

-Si te gustó tanto por qué tiene que haber un pero.

-Porque me siento confundida, fue demaciado para mi y no se qué sentir con eso...

-Así que me das esperanza...

-Tampoco lo sé.

-Vamos Rukia, sé que revolví algo en tu interior, permiteme liberarlo para evitar confusiones.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Demonios, es solamente Grimmjow, puedes sacarlo a volar cuando quieras y a él no va a importarle, se limitará a irse y conseguir otra chica en menos de lo que puedas esperar, no es nada del otro mundo...

-No digas esas cosas de él porque cuando hablas asi de Grimmjow me estás tratando como a cualquier zorra y si eso es lo que piensas de mi...

-Lo siento, no quería insultarte, solo te digo que sé que conmigo serás más feliz.

Ichigo no le dio tiempo de responder, la acorraló contra el espaldar del asiento y la besó de forma brusca y aunque Rukia quería apartarlo la determinación no le duró ni diez segundos, solamente se dejó llevar. Cuando la chica dejó de oponerse Ichigo suavizó el contacto y se dedicó a moverse con insistencia mientras ella le correspondía lentamente. Al no ser suficiente, los dos abrieron la boca dando paso a un contacto mucho más intimo, degustando al otro con gran devoción. Entonces las manos de Ichigo no se dieron a esperar, deslizó hacia abajo los dedos provocandole ligeros corrientazos a la chica y cuando estuvo al límite del vestido lo subió muy lentamente, erizando la piel de la mujer, así llegó a la unión de las piernas con el torso y subió un poco más, hasta el limite de los pechos de Rukia, fue cuando se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso timbre.

Rukia se separó rápidamente de él y se acomodó el vestido así como el cabello, dejó a Ichigo sentado en el sofá y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Se encontró de frente con Grimmjow que no reparó en saludarla sino que sencillamente la tomó por la cintura y la besó de forma apasionada, al separarse de ella le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Lista muñeca?

-Si...

-Bien, creo que tenemos que marcharnos o la señora se molestará.

Rukia le sonrió nerviosamente y se dispuso a tomar su bolso mientras el chico esperaba en la puerta, entonces Ichigo le dirigió una mirada sombría y se levantó del sofá caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras, una vez a mitad de su recorrido devolvió un poco la cabeza y con todo el desprecio que pudo imprimirle a su frase le dijo:

-Disfruta tu cena.

Rukia quedó paralisada ante las palabras de Ichigo y podría jurar que había visto un destello dorado aparecer en los ojos del muchacho al voltearse de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar su incomodidad y llegó junto a Grimmjow cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el chico de cabello azul se limitó a ofrecerle la mano.

El resto de la velada fue relativamente tranquila para Rukia, la madre de Grimmjow era una mujer muy agradable aunque algo exagerada, sin embargo cosinaba de maravilla. La charla de la cena tomó un giro divertido y la chica fue capaz de alejar su tensión, sintiendose casi liberada. Una vez hubo terminado la comida la mujer se retiró con la excusa de que debía dormir temprano, le pidió a Grimmjow que no se demorara demasiado y que cuando Rukia decidiera marcharse la acompañara hasta la puerta de su casa, con lo que Rukia quedó bastante tranquila aunque algo apenada.

-Perdona a mamá, a veces es un poco estricta.

-Es una buena mujer, hasta creo que le caí mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Es porque no te pareces a chicas como Nell, mamá detesta a Nell...

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es una larga historia...

-No me importaría escucharla mientras nos sentamos en tu jardín, de lejos se ve precioso...

-Si eso quieres.

Grimmjow fue a buscar un par de mantas para que Rukia no tuviera frio, pues ya empezaba a caer un ligero rocío en el pasto. Juntos se sentaron en el centro del campo y él la acunó en su brazo mientras ella le acariciaba la mano. Así pasaron casi dos horas de charla bastante amena mientras Rukia sentía la voz del chico como un suave arrullo, estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo cuando oteo a lo lejos algo que logró llamar su atención. Se sentó mientras Grimmjow trataba de divisar lo que la chica veía y fue cuando ella retrocedió, pálida y a punto de desmayarse. El chico a su lado la tomó en brazos mientras ella salía de su trance y al encontrarse con que abrió los ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ella se tiró encima de él y le abrazó el cuello mientras lloraba en silencio pero de forma desconsolada, el decidió no hablar y corresponderle el abrazo. Casi diez minutos después Rukia consiguió calmarse.

-Lo siento, de verdad yo...

-No tienes por qué disculparte.

-Es que actúe como una estúpida y...

-No eres ninguna estúpida.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué te pusiste de ese modo?

-Yo no...

No estaba segura si debía decirselo, tal vez la trataría como una loca y no le creería así que decidió no contarselo y más bien evitó más preguntas de la única forma en que sabía callarlo. Lo besó de forma muy apasionada.

Él se dejó llevar gustoso y olvidó lo que quería preguntarle, la recostó sobre la hierba y profundizó el beso, las manos de ella estaban enredadas en su cabello mientras él le sostenía firmemente la cintura, cuando sintió que tenía luz verde, bajó las manos hasta encontrarse con el borde de la tela y la subió hasta dejarla por encima del ombligo de la chica, que sintió el viento gélido tocarle la piel mientras unos expertos dedos recorrían su abdómen. No pudo evitar pensar en Ichigo mientras Grimmjow la acariciaba así que se separó suavemente y él entendió que no debía continuar.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no quiero que me tomes por una fácil y yo... -Ella sabía mentir de maravilla.

-Lo entiendo, permíteme y te llevo a tu casa.

-Gracias.

El camino de vuelta se vio invadido por un intenso mutismo, mientras Grimmjow conducía Rukia paseaba su mirada desde las luces de la ciudad hasta las manos hábiles del chico y una vez más recordó el beso en el cementerio y la segunda vez en el sofá de Ichigo, no pudo evitar compararlo con lo que recién había pasado. Con Ichigo una hoguera se encendió dentro de ella, cada poro de su ser parecía cosquillear, en cambio, con Grimmjow se había sentido bien, era muy placentero pero no encendía fuego en ella, era más como una sensación de agua tibia, delicioso pero no pasional.

-Llegamos

-Gracias por traerme...

Ella lo besó suavemente en los labios y le acarició la mejilla, se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta cerrándole inmediatamente luego de haber entrado, se recostó en ella y comprobó que Grimmjow se había ido con el sonido de las llantas contra el asfalto. Luego de sentirse cansada caminó con desgana hacia su habitación, allí se puso el pijama y se recostó mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Sola en su cuarto pudo repasar lo que había pasado ese día y no pudo evitar lo que definitivamente para ella era inevitable. Recordó el momento en el jardín de Grimmjow cuando estaba por quedarse dormida y vio a lo que tanto había empezado a temer. Vio esos grandes, redondos y brillantes _ojos amarillos_, pero esta vez los acompañaba una _alargada sonrisa_.

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... Un poquito largo pero espero que les haya gustado, con todo mi amor para ustedes. Espero que me regalen un review, por pequeño que sea, recuerden que me harán feliz con uno de esos que es gratis...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	16. Tranquila

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... apuesto que a alguien tuvo que haberle picado la curiosidad y eso me hace sentir feliz así que pido de todo corazón que disfruten de este capitulo no sin antes agradecer a las personas que mantienen este fic vivo (Si por casualidades de la vida se me olvida alguien que me disculpe por favor, tengo un poco de afán y no tuve mucho tiempo para poner los nombres. Gracias):

**Koral Kurosaki**

**Darisu-chan**

**Albii-chan**

También a quien únicamente lee, cualquier apoyo es bienvenido y en vez de distraerlos más diré que Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo pero la historia aquí presente es mía. No se diga más ¡A leer!.

_**OSCURO SECRETO – TRANQUILA**_

Tal ves haya sido el acto más infantil de la vida pero hizo lo que todo ser humano iluso haría, se tapó hasta por encima de la cabeza con las mantas que la cubrían. Pensando en esos ojos y esa aterradora y congelada sonrisa despertó su miedo por cualquier cosa que se ocultara en la oscuridad y en sus vanos intentos por dormir terminó por sofocarse bajo las cobijas y se vio obligada a sacar la cabeza para respirar el aire gélido de la noche, claro que sin abrir los ojos porque aunque se sintiera pueril, el acto de negarse a ver el exterior le brindaba una seguridad inesperada. Se demoró un poco respirando el tan anciado oxígeno y una vez se sintió renovada volvió a esconder la cabeza bajo la sábana y sin pensarlo se quedó dormida. _No se dio cuenta de su presencia en la habitación_.

Los rayos de sol que se colaron por el velo de su cortina rebotaron en su rostro dándole la sensación de que la señalaban con una linterna, tras revolverse entre las śabanas con las que estaba envuelta se dio cuenta que era de día. Un ligero alivio se alojó en su pecho cuando vio que su cuarto estaba inundado por una fina capa de luz dorada así que se levantó sin dudarlo, se acomodó la enredada melena y se lavó la cara con el agua de lavanda que mantenía en su cuarto, costumbre adquirida gracias a su madre.

Una vez se sintió presentable empujó la puerta suavemente aún sabiendo que la actividad en la casa se iniciaba quizás dos horas antes de que ella fuera conciente del mundo que la rodeaba. Cuando estuvo afuera salió con paso apresurado hacia el baño, no contaba con que alguien interrumpiera su pequeña caminata. Ichigo se detuvo frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, aún vestía los pantalones de la pijama y una camisa negra, ella no pudo evitar avergonzarse por su escaza vestimenta que consistía en a penas unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes, sin embargo no se dejó amilanar.

-Quiero hablar contigo...

-Buenos días.

-No es de juego Rukia.

-Ya ,pero a caso había pulgas en tu cama que amaneciste con un humor de perros...

-Sígueme.

El cortó la conversación de forma autoritaria mientras hacía ademanes con la mano para que la chica le siguiera el paso. Se dirigieron juntos a la habitación del chico y una vez allí ella se tomó la libertad de sentarse a sus anchas en la cama de Ichigo, el arrastró la silla de su escritorio hasta quedar frente a Rukia y le dirigió una mirada severa que en realidad no decía absolutamente nada.

-¿Me trajiste para quedarte mirandome como un idiota?

-No... es solo que...

-Habla de una vez, no tengo tiempo que perder...

-¿Te irás de nuevo?

-¿Es eso de lo que querías hablar?

-No pero ya que no tienes tiempo...

-Tch... no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día pero no pienso perder un sábado esperando que un idiota hable.

-Bien, es sólo que es difícil para mi...

-Escúpelo.

-Lo siento...

-¡Qué!

-No me obligues a repetirlo.

-Es increible que tu estupido orgullo te permita hacer esto...

-Es solo que actué como un sínico y me siento completamente estúpido, no tiene por qué interesarme lo que hagas o dejes de hacer...

-Es cierto, actuaste como un estúpido y además idiota descerebrado...

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Si no lo hiciera no tendría más un idiota descerebrado...

Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, por su lado Rukia pudo sentir cierta calma sabiendo que las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos, le devolvió la sonrisa cuando notó que la tensión que se creaba entre los dos desparecía.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos hacer algo que vi hace poco y bueno, creo que te encantará y te ayudará a despejar la mente...

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Dejémoslo en una sorpresa... mejor ve y alistate, yo prepararé el desyuno.

-Está bien...

Ella salió de la habitación dejando a Ichigo tranquilo, al fin tenía un momento a solas con ella y además esta vez estaba consiente así que se paró apresurado y buscó cualquier ropa decente.

Desayunaron café y tostadas porque querían ir ligeros auqnue Rukia no sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigían. Cuando hubieron lavado los platos se dispusieron a salir, ella vestía un pantalón blanco en compañía de una blusa color esmeralda muy sencilla, además de una chaqueta negra como sus zapatillas. Por su parte Ichio lucía un pantalón camuflado gris a juego con la chaqueta, que cubría una camiseta negra.

Cuando salieron de la casa pudieron notar el impecable tono azul del cielo, así que prefirieron ir caminando a dónde quiera que se dirigieran, las palabras no fueron muchas en el trayecto pero se sentían bien uno en compañía del otro.

Una media hora de camino después llegaron a su destino, Rukia se sintió inmensamente feliz al notar la uniforme pista de hielo blanco inmaculado, unas cuantas parejas se desplazaban a través de la atracción ajenos al resto del mundo y algunos grupos de amigos reían de la torpeza de los otros. Rukia jamás había patinado en el hielo pero siempre la había encantado ver a las bailarinas hacer trucos, gráciles como cisnes, sin embargo ella a duras penas llegaba a gorrión.

-Es grandioso...

-Es una nueva pista y supuse que te gustaría, traje unos patines para ti...

-Gracias.

Ella se puso los patines mientras el chico pagaba lo necesario para hacer uso del servicio, se dirigeron juntos al hielo aunque Rukia no se atrevió a soltar la baranda por miedo a caer y sentirse estúpida, sin embargo le parecía maravilloso estar parada como si nunca lo hubiera estado. Cuando Ichigo se fijó en el sufrimiento de la chica, la tomó de las manos brindándole algo de confianza, ella no lo soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el hacía amague de hacerlo hasta que pudo mantener el equilibrio por si sola y disfrutó deslizándose de un aldo para el otro con la destreza de un duende haciendo travesuras.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tonteando en el hielo, cuando se hubieron cansado de estar allí entregaron los patines y salieron caminando rumbo a su hogar, sin embargo Ichigo esperaba pasar más tiempo a solas con ella y decidió llevarla a un parque cercano, que aunque estaba plagado de niños le inspiraba algo de alegría llendo con Rukia.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso...

-No cabe duda.

Ichigo la empujaba mientras ella sonreía como una niña pequeña montada en el columpio, cuando se hartó de mecerse como un péndulo se arrojó del juego calléndo sentada en el pasto y sobándose el trasero en presencia de las sonoras carcajadas del chico que luego le sonrió de manera pícara. Ella no pudo evitar notar cierta familiaridad en esa sonrisa que no correpondía a las pocas que le había visto al Kurosaki, igualmente decidió dejar las cosas que parecían nimiedades.

-Es tiempo de volver a casa, será hora de la cena y Yuzu va a preocuparse...

-Tienes razón, estamos a tiempo para ir caminando.

Una vez más muy pocas palabras tuvieron lugar en su trayecto pero se sentía reconfortable estar al lado del otro sabiendo que no había tensiones. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ichigo las personas allí presentes puedieron notar la ligera calma que rodeaba a Rukia, estaba mucho más tranquila que varias semanas atrás cuando había llegado, sin embargo había en ella un atisbo de soledad y nostalgia que casi pasaba desapercibido pero no para quien había vivido la tragedia.

-Ichigo... Gracias...

-No tienes por qué agradecermelo...

-Igualmente me siento agradecida...

-Debería estar agradecido yo, porque fue mi forma de pedir perdón y tú me lo concediste.

-Eres medio tarado...

-Y tú eres completamente enana

-El hecho de que seas gigante y naranja no me hace enana

-No pero tu estatura de menos de medio metro si.

-Al menos soy más grande que tu corta inteligencia... tarado.

-Que descanses enana.

-Igualmente fresita.

Rukia se retiró a sus aposentos y se sintió alivida, estar bien de nuevo con Ichigo la hacía realmente feliz pero cuando hubo estado sola no pudo evitar esa aura de tristeza que la rodeaba cada vez que permanecía con la única compañía de sus pensamientos, que no hacían más que traerle recuerdos amargos y esperanzas vacías. Pensando en el tiempo que había pasado desde la muerte de sus padres no pudo evitar sentirse demaciado humana, de mente débil y olvidadisa, los extrañaba como no podía describirlo pero realmente no como esperaba y eso le provocaba un profundo dolor de impotensia por no poder sentir lo que esperaba debería estar sintiendo, sin embargo la amargura de sus pensamientos se vio ahogada cuando se durmió sin poder evitarlo. _Nuevamente no se encontraba del todo sola en su habitación, aunque si ajena a cualquier otra presencia, una que se sonreía viendola dormir plácidamente mientras la escrutaba con ojos amarillos._

HOLA

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y bueno fue un poco tranquilo pero es como la calma antes de la tormenta y ya verán por qué...

Gracias por haber leido, por favor no olviden dejarme un review, que me hará feliz por pequeño que sea y lo valoraré como no imaginan. Cuidense mucho.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	17. Descubrimeinto accidental

HOLA

Espero que les haya ido bien últimamente, yo me siento feliz de contar con el apoyo de personas importantes como ustedes y bueno agradeceré en especial a quien me motvia más para continuar con esta historia:

**Darisu-chan**

**Rukiasicc**

Ojala les guste este capitulo porque empieza a despertarse el misterio y bueno sé que les gusta la sangre...

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, la historia es mia pero los personajes no, así que todos los derechos a él. Sin más que decir ¡A leer!.

_**OSCURO SECRETO – DESCUBRIMIENTO ACCIDENTAL**_

Las semanas pasaron sin mayor alarma, acostumbrada de nuevo a una vida relativamente montona se sentía más apegada que nunca a su nueva familia y a su estilo de vida fácil, con nuevos amigos y una próspera relación junto a Grimmjow, que a pesar de no haber pasado de los besos los tenía amarrados el uno al otro y eso parecía no molestar mucho a Ichigo, o al menos ocultaba su fastido demasiado bien.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno y el clima templado pasaba a tornarse helado, sin embargo a ella le encantaba el aire fresco porque se sentía como si estuviera parada en un lugar muy alto además de que el color blanco de la nieve le daba un toque especialmente alegre al ambiente, que aunque pareciera raro se tornaba más cálido cuando más frio hacía.

Junto con las primeras nevadas Rukia atrapó su primer resfriado en la casa de los Kurosaki recibiendo la atención permanente de toda la familia, incluido Ichigo, que a pesar de mostrar indiferencia se procupaba por ella, sin embargo era un muchacho de insituto y tenía que divertirse de vez en cuando así que en una ocasión cuando Karin jugaba un campeonato para su escuela y Yuzu ayudaba a Isshin en la clínica Rukia se vio obligada a quedarse sola en la casa. aunque si tenía calefacción no había nada que lamentar.

Estaba completamente hostigada de permanecer todo el día en la cama, era cierto que era muy propensa a los resfriados fuertes pero ya sentía una exageración en los cuidados de su nueva familia así que cuando estuvo sola decidió saltarse las reglas y salir de su cama tibia para buscar algo de comer y algo que hacer que no implicara dormir. Cuando hubo llenado su estómago subió las escaleras y sintió como le picaba la curiosidad al pasar junto al cuarto de Ichigo y notar la puerta entreabierta.

La habitación de Ichigo no tenía muchas cosas; una cama semidoble junto a un pequeño escritorio con apenas una lámpara y unos cuantos libros y bolígrafos, al aldo un armario más bien grande y a los pies de la cama una guitarra dentro de su forro. No tenía el mayor atractivo al ser el cuarto de cualquier estudiante de preparatoria demasiado ordenado así que Rukia se sintió algo decepcionada al no encontrar nada digno de ver pero cuando se disponía a salir vio una camisa arrugada en la silla frente al escritorio, algo le impulsó a coger la prenda y llevarla junto a su nariz, para así poder aspirar el olor varonil pero exquisito de Ichigo. Cuando la hubo olfateado sintió el típico perfume natural del chico pero también una nota de algo más sutil, anque era un olor dulzón y emplagoso. No cabía duda, era el olor de hierro y descomposición de la sangre seca.

Se alarmó al sentir ese aroma protagonista de varios malos recuerdos, entonces estiró la prenda frente a ella pero no encontró la mancha facilmente, solamente cuando se detuvo un poco en la parte del cuello consiguió vislumbrarla, no era más grande que una moneda ni tan pequeña para pasar desapercibida, estaba seca de varias horas porque aún no era del todo café pero si gran parte. Rukia se asustó, pensando en que Ichigo había sido herido, pero al analizar mejor la mancha vio que el tejido estaba impecable por dentro así que tenía que ser sangre de alguien más. Quizás había golpeado a alguna persona, pero era difícil de creer, por el gran cuidado que ponía Ichigo al pelear, siempre alejado de sus enemigos evitando los golpes.

Se sintió extraña sosteniendo la camisa con sangre de alguien que probablemente no conocía así que se dejó caer en la silla mirando hacia el suelo. Fue cuando encontró dos gotas no muy grandes de la misma sangre que estaba en la prenda, pues tenían el mismo tono moteado.

Rukia decidió que no se preocuparía mucho por eso, no era como si fuera grave sabiendo que Ichigo estaba en perfectas condiciones y ya no peleaba tan frecuentemente desde que Rukia se había mudado. Sin embargo ella fue incapaz de alejar esos pensameintos y se quedó con la vista fija en la almohada del muchacho, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el aludido entró en la habitación y la encontró perdida en el espacio, aún sosteniendo la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo...

-Vamos Rukia despierta.

-Es sólo que...

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Ella no se movió ni un milimetro cuando Ichigo se acercó y le arrebató la prenda de las manos. Notó lo que la había preocupado, entonces una sonrisa socarrona recorrió su rostro, pero era una sonrisa que ocultaba algo más que lo que él le dijo.

-¿Estabas preocupada por esto?

-Bueno si...

-No te preocupes, el otro día le rompía la nariz a Keigo cuando quizo saludarme y manchó mi camisa...

-Ya veo...

Rukia se fue no muy convencida de la excusa que le decía Ichigo, igualmente prefirió callar sus dudas y retirarse en silencio. El chico no pasó por alto el ecsepticismo de Rukia pero decidió dejarlo ser, ahora no le convenía preocuparla más. Así que tomó la prenda y la arrojó a la basura para que no le diera más preocupaciones, luego se dedicó a leer un libro de poesía que estaba en su mesa.

Cuando se encontró sola en su habitación le dio tiempo de reflexionar lo que acababa de pasar. No tenía la menor idea del por qué no le había creído a Ichigo pero algo le decía que ocultaba una verdad importante y sabía que esos pensamientos, por más que tratara de alejarlos, no le permitirían dormir bien esa noche así que tomó su Ipod de la mesa y se acostó intentando que la música le evitara pensar. Eso la ayudó un poco, sin embrago el remolino de pensamientos era más fuerte que cualquier sonido, a tal punto que terminó por dormirse gracias al agotamiento mental.

_Una vez más estaba acompañada sin saberlo, su compañía no sonreía esta vez, como si algo le preocupara, de todas formas permaneció en la vigilia de su sueño con sus redondos ojos amarillos encendidos como llamas._

HOLA

Sé que los ojos amarillos pueden estarlos cansando pero espero que hayan podido llegar a alguna conclusión de lo que pueden ser... Espero que les esté gustando la historia que empieza a ponerse tensionante...

Gracias por leer, les agradecería de todo corazón que me regalaran un review y me hicieran feliz, con ese simple acto... Y bueno no olviden cuidense mucho y vuelvan pronto...

Para dejarlos con ganas. Lime en el próximo capitulo.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
